Enamorandome de TI
by Martii Peker
Summary: Un viaje para alejarse de todos sus problemas, sera el que le abra los ojos y la haga caer en cuenta de como tienen que ser las cosas. ULQUIHIME (UA)
1. Chapter 1 : Vacaciones merecidas

**"Enamorandome de TI"**  
_Si estas leyendo esto, Gracias (?) ::Autora antisocial detected::_  
_Aca les traigo un UA de ulquihime :3 o quizas Au (? Uauauaua (?) como mas les guste -w- xD_  
_Este es mi segundo fanfic (Seria el primero que publico, solo que el primero verdadero lo leyo mi Mejor Amiga y por los traumas que me causo con sus babas continuas preferi no publicar nadita :'c) Asi que espero que lo disfruten de "enamorandome de ti" y si tengo errores-horrores ortograficos , perdonenmen, y si no lo hacen... *minuto de silencio* ... Se donde viven (?)_

**Chapter 1: Vacaciones merecidas.**

Una pelinaranja con ojos castaños salia llena de maletas de un aeropuerto, no había mucha gente a su vista, al parecer tomo la decisión correcta en ir a ese lugar, con aire puro, playa, y principalmente sin gente que la moleste, perfecto... ¿Pero porque estaba ahí ella?, ¿sola?, Ah! cierto... Sus amigas, la gente que la rodeaba, nadie la comprendía aveces ni su novio, no había pasado ni un mes, en que su hermano Sora había muerto, el único que le quedaba en su familia, la única persona que le daba consejos con el corazón y la entendía, se la paso los días llorando, sus amigas la llamaban a todas horas, la regañaban por encerrarse de tal manera, y por sentirse sola mientras ellas estaban para ella, decían que debía superarlo, que no podría vivir toda su vida en esas condiciones.  
Bueno si, ella las entendía en parte, pero aun así dolía mucho, aunque ellas se preocupasen y tengan razón en que no debía sentirse sola era verdad, pero ella no quería sonar brusca y decir algo inapropiado, las palabras de sus amigas aveces no la convencían mucho.

-Disculpe señorita, ¿la ayudo a poner sus maletas en el taxi? - pregunto cordialmente un señor algo mayor, indicándome donde se encontraba el auto. La muchacha no se había percatado del momento en que ella se había dirigido al taxi, fue muy automático de su parte intento suponer.

-Que amable! muchas gracias! -Orihime le sonrió amablemente al señor- Ohm.. pero podría preguntarle algo? -Continuo al ver que el hombre asentía con su cabeza y le prestaba atención. - ¿ Podría decirme si conoce algún departamento o casa que este en alquiler?.

El taxista comenzó a subir las maletas a el baúl del automóvil y cuando termino volvió a asentir con su cabeza, abriéndole la puerta del taxi a la joven de ojos castaños. - Hay unos pocos lugares de por aquí que quizás le gusten, no tantos ya que no viene mucha gente, pero le aseguro que hay muchos buenos lugares bellos, yo se los enseño si quiere.-

Luego de unos 20 minutos en taxi, poniéndole atención al amigable chófer que se había ofrecido gustoso a enseñarle los lugares en donde ella se podía alojar, se decidió por uno, aunque el no se lo haya sugerido, ella le dijo que pare en ese lugar, era muy bonito por fuera, y por lo que veía estaba enfrente del mar.

El cartel que tenia en el tejado decía claramente que estaba para alquilar o en venta, así que no dudo mucho.  
Mientras terminaba de bajar sus maletas, el chófer le dio una tarjeta con el numero de mas taxistas de la zona, por las dudas no encontrara lugar en el alojamiento. Orihime le sonrió de forma cortes y se dirigió con todas sus maletas a la entrada. "Vaya! para ser la primer persona de la calle con la que hablo es agradable, quizás no haya estado mal venir a despejarme a este lugar."

-Veamos... Timbre timbre timbre... Oh! Aquí esta... - Pasaron 5 minutos aproximadamente y volvió a tocar el timbre, no sabia si era por estar ansiosa, o en verdad no había nadie que la atendiera. Pasaron incluso 5 minutos mas y nadie la atendió pasaron mas minutos... Nadie. - Bueno... no estaría mal que entre a echar un vistazo. - Murmuro para si misma convenciéndose de ello, y giro el plomo de la puerta, que para su suerte estaba abierta.  
La abrió con cuidado para no llevarse ninguna sorpresa, y una vez adentro, entro sus maletas por las dudas. "Que gente descuidada!" Pensó al ver lo preciosa que era la casa por dentro.  
Era amplia, había un espejo que cubría toda la pared derecha, había una mesa con cuatro sillas, dos a cada lado de ella, y al fondo había un pasillo, y al lado del pasillo (en la izquierda) estaba la cocina, que era pequeña por lo que parecía también un pasillo pero un poco mas amplio, donde se lograba visualizar una mesa larga de mármol que estaba contra la pared.  
En el living había un sillón blanco mirando hacia un gran ventanal, justo situado al lado de la puerta por donde acababa de entrar, al lado de ese sofá pudo ver otro, que estaba de espaldas al gran espejo que cubría la pared, al parecer ese sofá era como para mas personas, unas... 3 ella supuso.

-Precioso...- Susurro deleitándose de tan hermoso lugar, la curiosidad le gano, Y automáticamente se dirigió al pasillo de la derecha, apenas se acerco vio dos puertas blancas, una en la pared izquierda, y otra al fondo del pasillo, claro que el pasillo era muy corto, así que instintivamente entro a la puerta de la pared ya que estaba mas cerca de su alcance. La pelinaranja sonrió al ver el baño, era cómodo, y su bañera era espaciosa.  
Luego de analizar el baño fue a ver lo que le faltaba, abrió la puerta del final del pasillo y se encontró con una gran cama de dos plazas, dio un gritito infantil y se tiro a ella, saltando, jugando, hasta que se canso quedando boca arriba con sus ojos cerrados.

Un joven pelinegro entro a su casa luego de un día agotador, todo marcho bien hasta que casi tropezó con unas maletas negras situadas entre la puerta y su enorme ventanal. "¿Que demonios...?" Se pregunto el chico mientras busco por la cocina, el baño, al dueño de esas maletas, al no notar pistas, fue directo a su habitación, donde allí encontró a una mujer de cabellos naranjas, con vestido color salmón, baja estatura y busto exagerado como para su estatura y su angelical rostro.

No se había dado cuenta en que momento ella se había quedado dormida tan fácilmente, la mano de un desconocido sacudiéndola por los hombros la obligo a despertarse, se froto los ojos y se separo rápidamente de el.

El joven no aparentaba ser mayor de 20, tenia cabellos color azabache, ojos esmeralda y piel pálida su rostro se veía serio, como si en el no existieran sentimientos. -¿Que haces aquí Mujer?- Hablo sin demostrar emoción alguna, pero en el fondo ella noto como el desconocido estaba molesto por su presencia.

- O...oh! Lo siento! es que vi el cartel de allá afuera que decía que se alquilaba y... Esto... Como no me atendió nadie pues... - Ella se apeno, regañándose mentalmente por dejar que su curiosidad le ganara.

-¿Alquiler?- El pareció confundido por unos segundos, hasta que recordó el cartel de la entrada, era cierto, luego de dos años desde que se mudo no se tomo el tiempo de sacar el cartel, simple pereza, pero era algo molesto por los pocos inquilinos que venían a arruinar sus preciados momentos de paz y soledad. -Disculpa, te equivocas mujer, no alquilo.- Finalizo fríamente mientras notaba como ella fruncía un poco el ceño.

-¿Como es posible entonces que allí diga que si alquilas?- Protesto la chica de ojos castaños, mostrándose un poco desilusionada "Que haré .. en verdad me gustaba este lugar." Suspiro y a el le dio igual; Seguiría negándose si ella insistía.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, ella se asomo a una ventana y noto como había anochecido, maldición, tanto había dormido? Quizás los problemas que tenia y el cansancio del viaje le habían caído de golpe.

El chico solo observo como la muchacha hacia muecas de decepción, enfado y tristeza, sintió pena por ella, así que tomo aire y decidió intentar llegar a un acuerdo con ella.

-¿Conoces la zona en la que te encuentras?- Ella le negó y el volvió a suspirar. "Y así se revuelcan en camas de desconocidos, y cuando las violan, lloran, Tks Menos mal que yo no tengo esas intenciones." El volteo la mirada a su cama y sacudió sus sabanas, para acomodar el desastre que la desconocida había hecho en su cama.- Dormirás en el sofá.-

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, sin poder creerlo, solo asintió con la cabeza y sonrió de oreja a oreja, no era lo que ella esperaba pero al menos el sofá también se veía algo cómodo.

-Gracias... Ehm... - Murmuro algo dudosa sin saber su nombre, el completo su frase con un "Ulquiorra Ciffer" y le tendió la mano, sin dudarlo ella acepto el saludo del joven, al menos ahora sabia su nombre, aunque aun así era raro tener que compartir la casa con un desconocido.

-Bueno, instálate, yo me iré a comprar mi... Nuestra cena, pero no quiero nada tirado, fuera de lugar, ni daños cuando vuelva, no quiero llevarme sorpresas. - Finalizo mirándola fijamente, e indicándole que salga de la habitación.

Le explico algunos detalles importantes que no debía hacer en su casa, para luego irse un poco mas tranquilo.

Al ver como Ulquiorra se iba por el ventanal enorme que había en la pared, dio un gran suspiro de alivio, la situación fue un tanto rara, definitivamente nunca creyó que aceptaría vivir con un desconocido. "Diablos! pero no podía dejar pasar mi oportunidad! este lugar es hermoso!" Pensó sonriendo inconscientemente, había algo en el clima que la relajaba, saco su cabeza por la ventana y sintió el viento chocar contra su rostro, era tan... refrescante, y la aliviaba bastante.

Cerro sus ojos recordando la razón por la que estaba ahí, al menos su novio, Ichigo Kurusaki, la había alentado y dado la seguridad de ir, eso la animo un poco, no tendría que preocuparse por dejarlo solo, al fin alguien la alentaba desde la muerte de su hermano.

Su relación con Ichigo apenas abra comenzado hace dos semanas, el la veía como una hermana, pero un mes luego de que ella se confeso (un día antes de que su hermano falleciera en un accidente automovilístico) el se fue adaptando a ella, aunque no estaba completamente segura de que sentía el, pero por algo fue el quien propuso comenzar la relación.

Siempre soñó que Ichigo le pidiera ser su novia, o al menos los últimos 3 años, ella lo amo en secreto, aunque aun así ¡¿Porque se sentía sola, también teniendo a Ichigo?! Había algo que no le satisfacía, ella no sabia si era por eso, o porque no superaba la tristeza de perder a su hermano, ni ella se comprendía, se sentía tan perdida, agobiada de estar encerrada llorando en su departamento, era el peor mes de toda su vida. Sacudió la cabeza, intentando alejarse de esos pensamientos antes de comenzar a llorar de nuevo, se suponía que debía despejarse, no debía pensar, volvió a respirar ese delicioso aire fresco, y suspiro un poco mas calmada.

Ulquiorra la observaba desde cerca, al parecer ella no había notado su presencia algo en ella le causo curiosidad, en esos momentos la notaba algo melancólica pero luego de suspirar, vio como su facciones se relajaban, el no supo con exactitud que fue ese cosquilleo extraño que sintió en su pecho, nunca había sentido tal cosa, decidió romper el silencio para que la chica notara su presencia -Volví.. - Susurro y vio como los ojos de la pelinaranja voluptuosa se abrían sorprendidos, y ella se caía hacia atrás. El se burlo internamente por la cara de Orihime.

- Qu-que hac... desde... desde cuando estas ahí parado!- Ella tartamudeo algo nerviosa aun exaltada por el gran susto que le había dado el pelinegro, se levanto del suelo y cruzo los brazos fingiendo demencia.

- Yo solo tarde 5 minutos... Tu eras la que estuvo haciendo muecas torpes durante casi 10 minutos.- Su voz sonaba fría pero la joven noto como el se burlaba de ella. -Por cierto... No me haz dicho tu nombre.- Cambio de tema, calmado, pues en cualquier momento podría ser golpeado si seguía burlándose.

-Oh cierto, mi nombre es Orihime Inoue.- Dijo lo suficientemente alto como para que la escuche, mientras el entraba a la casa con dos bolsas pequeñas en su mano izquierda que llamaron la atención de Orihime. -¿Que compraste?- Pregunto señalando las bolsas con completa confianza.

-Ojala te guste la carne. - Con eso explicándoselo todo fue a la cocina por los cubiertos, platos y finalmente vasos. Luego de sentarse, le indico a Orihime que se siente donde puso el otro plato, el no era muy social, ni de hacer favores o decir cosas amables a la gente, si lo hacia era solamente para su bien, con ella fue la excepción, pues intento ponerse en el lugar de ella, y supuso que no seria nada agradable estar en la calle de un lugar que ni conoces toda una noche.

Luego de que el puso la mesa, ella le sonrió amablemente. -Gracias Ulquiorra, por darme lugar en tu casa, y por ofrecerme de comer.-

-De nada.- Pronuncio cortante, sin decirle mas nada, cosa que a la chica la dejo algo desconcertada. El noto como ella lo miraba, el no le devolvió la mirada, y solo se concentro en servir comida en su plato.

Quedaron callados el resto de la cena, el clima era algo incomodo, pues ni se conocían, para Ulquiorra no era normal tales gestos de su parte; Era egoista, y para ella simplemente era incomodo, ¿porque?, porque aunque sea intentaba conocerlo, pero el solo respondía de forma fría. Intento ofrecerse para lavar los platos, pero el se negó le pregunto si podría ayudarlo en algo, pero el... se negó intento limpiar... se negó. Seria difícil, pero... No es como si estuviera todo el día encerrada como en su departamento, ¿verdad?, solo vino a despejarse, así que mientras mas tranquila este, seria mejor.

El tomo algunas sabanas del fondo de su armario para dárselas a Orihime. -No pases frió Mujer, no quiero que te enfermes y me contagies.- Le tiro las sabanas en el sofá mientras ella rebuscaba cosas en sus maletas, después de todo, en el fondo no quería ella que se enferme, a pesar de que solo hayan pasado unas horas, el le tomo un poco de cariño, no tanto ni el justo, solo poco, se sentía atraído.

Ella no pudo evitar fruncir un poco el ceño, solo paso un rato con el, y ya se aseguro de que ese hombre viviría toda la vida sin expresar emociones ni sentimientos, ademas la palidez de su piel le hacia sospechar que no era humano.  
Daba igual supuso, espero a que el se fuera a su habitación para poder vestirse y acobijarse con las sabanas en el blanco sofá debía descansar, ya que al día siguiente pensaba ir a conocer la zona, quería ver que otros lugares bellos había allí.

Nota de la autora:  
Ulquiorra es humano, solo que es demaciado sexy como para la sociedad lo acepte (?) Jdlksajd okno xD!  
En fin, espero que el que haya leido esto, lo haya disfrutado como yo al escribirlo :3 Intentare no dejar gente con intriga en algún futuro muy lejano, ya que se lo que es que te amenacen con zanahorias al no terminar tu fics, típico (?) xD! Jojoj Goodbye 3


	2. Chapter 2: Pequeños detalles

**"Enamorandome de ti"**

_Chapter 2: Pequeños detalles_

Los rayos del Sol se hacían mas graves, e irritantes obligando a la joven pelinaranja despertarse, a diferencia de otros días, ella no dio rodeos para terminar de despertarse, estaba ansiosa por el día que le esperaba. Se percato de que Ulquiorra estaba sentado en el sofá individual, a escasos metros de ella leyendo un periódico.

Ella se froto los ojos y estiro dejando escapar un leve bostezo. -Buenos días, Ulquiorra.- El se veía lindo, estaba algo despeinado y con la ropa algo arrugada, al parecer no hacia mucho que se despertó.

-Buenos días, Mujer.- Dijo sin mucho interés y siguió leyendo el periódico, sentía la insistente mirada de la jovencita sobre el, se incomodo un poco, pero como siempre en su rostro no mostró ninguna expresión. - Que me vez tanto?- Cerro el periódico y clavo su verdosa mirada sobre los ojos color chocolate que se desviaron al instante con algo de torpeza; ella estaba nerviosa.

Sintió sus mejillas arder, no sabia la razón por la que se lo había quedado mirando así o quizás si lo sabia y se negaba, ella estaba con Ichigo, lo amaba a el, y debía evitar fijarse en cualquier otro. - No me llames mujer, soy Orihime, recuerda - Evito su pregunta intentando pasar desapercibida.

Ulquiorra estaba apunto de reclamar su respuesta, pero fue interrumpido por un móvil que comenzó a sonar de la nada haciendo respingar a ambos, Orihime atendió al instante su celular, burlándose mentalmente de Ulquiorra que no le quedo mas opción que callar.  
-Hola...? Oh! Ichigo!- Ella subió el tono de su voz, sonaba feliz, mientras el desviaba la mirada y fingía demencia. Se concentro en escuchar atentamente su conversación, en el fondo le daba curiosidad sus cambios repentinos de humor.

* * *

-Oye mocosa, te extraño. -Dijo Ichigo del otro lado de la linea, algo incomodo por sus repentinas confesiones, la escuchaba un poco mas distraída y contenta. Al menos ese viaje le había servido como lo esperaba, y solo había pasado un día desde que se fue. "Vaya vaya, no creí que haya estado tan mal con nosotros." Pensó algo distraído observando las ceñas de una joven pelinegra que estaba a su lado. -Oh, ya te vas?- Pregunto al percatarse de que esta se despedía, Orihime no le dio ni tiempo de despedirse de ella, o quizás el se había distraído mas de lo que pensaba.

- Esta mejor?- Pregunto la pelinegra mientras lo abrazaba con confianza, y le besaba la mejilla al chico de cabellos naranjas.

Ichigo correspondió el abrazo de su acompañante. -Al parecer si, se oye mas contenta al menos...- Se inclino un poco hacia la pelinegra, y sello sus labios con un lento beso, ella solo se estremeció, le correspondió y luego le sonrió. Mientras ellos se besaban, no cayeron en cuenta de que una rubia voluptuosa los observaba.

* * *

Orihime suspiro, noto feliz a Ichigo, feliz como cuando... Estaba con Rukia. No quería comenzar con paranoias temprano, tampoco quería desconfiar así de el, miro a Ulquiorra que la miraba también. - Que pasa Ulquiorra?-

-Nada, solamente quería escuchar tu respuesta, recuerdas? me estabas mirando... - Ella abrió los ojos algo sorprendida, no esperaba que Ulquiorra volviera a preguntarle. El solo quería fastidiarla, se notaba a kilómetros.

- ¿Mirándote? , ¿Yo? Jajajaja!- Se rió burlona mientras le sacaba la lengua y se paraba con rapidez, llevando una de sus maletas al baño.- Me iré a cambiar, luego me iré a conocer el lugar.- Dio un pequeño portazo, sin pedir permisos o usar palabras amables como los del día anterior, solamente le seguiría la corriente al joven.

Luego de un rato ella salio de el baño, cambiada, mas despierta y algo arreglada, vestía unos shorts color turquesa una blusa delicada con rayas blancas y azules, nunca sabia lo que podría pesarle en el día, quizás aprovecharía a meterse al mar, así que por las dudas se coloco un traje de baño debajo de esas ropas. Busco al chico con la mirada al regresar a la sala, y al no verlo no le quedo opción que tomar un poco de su dinero e ir a desayunar fuera, el taxista le había enseñado una cafetería muy cerca de esa casa, no tendría problemas en desayunar en ese lugar.

Se puso sus zapatillas y fue directo al lugar donde el señor taxista le indico un día atrás.

Al entrar a la cafetería pudo sentir un aire fresco y un delicioso olor a café que hizo rugir su estomago a los pocos segundos, miro a sus costados apenada rogándole a Dios que nadie haya sido testigo de ese momento vergonzoso, por suerte, no, no había nadie, se acerco a el mostrador y observo los deliciosos manjares que estaban expuestos en el, había pastelillos de distinto sabores y condimentos, por unos momentos creyó que no era buena idea si intentaba comer en un lugar lleno de gente, o su estomago le iba a hacer pasar el mayor bochorno de la historia.

- Que es lo que se le ofrece?- Una voz varonil la hizo salir de sus pensamientos y respingarse asustada, se llevo una mano al corazón por el peque o infarto que le dio el chico alto de cabellos azules, con cara de pocos amigos que finjia amabilidad.

-Ehm... Me da uno de esos pastelillos? - Ella le señalo un pastel mediano de fresa, el muchacho lo tomo y lo puso en un paquete rosado con cuidado, y se lo entrego a la joven.- Muchas gracias. - Abandono el local luego de a verle pagado al chico, no pensaba comer allí, quizás los mas jóvenes eran antisociales o si no es eso juraría que esos días tenían periodo, camino tranquilamente por las calles mientras disfrutaba de esa refrescante brisa que chocaba contra su cuerpo, era algo fantástico es como si nunca se cansaría de aquello. Paro de caminar al ver una de las entradas a la playa, había poca gente en ella por lo que sus ojos alcanzaban a ver, así que aprovecho a entrar en ella, tarareaba por lo bajo mientras sentía sus piernas pesadas al caminar en la arena, miraba como sus pies se hundían en la arena, y sin apuro comenzó a repetir sus pasos, como si eso fuera lo mas importante del mundo.

-Que agradable... -Murmuro mirando el mar y sintiendo la misma brisa, pero con un cierto olor extraño, el típico de playa, sin duda amaba el sonido de las olas chocar, todos los mínimos detalles de aquel lugar parecían perfectos, como si todo aquello la purificara, se saco la blusa, ya que debajo tenia el top de su bikini, seria algo normal, luego puso la blusa debajo de ella para poder sentarse, y allí quedo unos largos minutos. -Cierto...- Abrió el paquetito rosado al sentir como su estomago rugía con violencia, y comenzó a comer su pastelillo.- La gente se comienza a ir... No estaría mal si me meto al agua ahora.- Susurro para si misma algo dudosa, luego de terminar su pastel de fresas, saco sus shorts y zapatillas, poniéndolas enésima de su ropa para que el viento no le juegue una mala pasada.

Un par de jóvenes que se paseaban la miraron con cierta lujuria en sus ojos, claro, ¿que chica pasaba desapercibida con semejante delantera? ella ni los miro, sintió sus miradas pero creyó que no valía la pena voltear su mirada a aquellos hombres, total, siempre querían su cuerpo, no a ella, ademas ella estaba con Ichigo.  
Orihime mojo las plantas de sus pies, sintiendo que el agua estaba fría, se sentía bien, así que luego de asegurarse, se fue un poco mas hasta que el agua llegue a su cintura, cerro los ojos disfrutando de las pequeñas olas que chocaban con su espalda, todo iba bien hasta que sintió algo enredarse a ella. - Que demoni...AH!- Grito con fuerza al notar como se hundía con brusquedad, al parecer algún pescador estaba intentando pescar en un lugar equivocado, porque si no... Momento .. ¿que demonios hacia alguien pescando en esa zona?

Intento tomar aire y poder salir hacia afuera, pero no pudo, la tanza se enredaba mas en su cuerpo, aprisionándola y lastimandola ligeramente, se comenzó a desesperar al sentir que sus pulmones necesitaban aire.

Desde lejos, Ulquiorra observaba a Orihime, pues el se había ido con su mejor amigo a ayudarle a atender la tienda de su novia, trabajaba de vez en cuando en una Cafetería que queda a muy poco de su casa, ya que si no fuera por esos pequeños empleos que se conseguía, no tendría ni luz en su casa. Al llegar le llamo la atención que Grimmjow le menciono que su ultima clienta fue una chica de cabellos naranjados, ojos castaños que se dirigía a la playa, a el pelinegro la curiosidad también le ganaba, por esa misma razón fue a examinar que aquella mujer no se meta en líos, pero al llegar no esperaba que lo haga tan rápido, pestañeo sorprendido y al instante fue por la mujer que era sumergida con brusquedad bajo el agua.

Orihime poco a poco sintió como volvía en si, estaba algo aturdida, no sabia lo que había pasado, hasta que sintió una calidez presionar sus labios y darle aire a sus pulmones, abrió los ojos con lentitud y sus ojos se encontraron con una intensa mirada verde. - ... U-ulq... ULQUIORRA!- grito algo exagerada comenzando a toser y liberar todo ese agua salada que había tragado, el se aparto despacio mientras observaba el rostro de la mujer, que comenzaba a sonrojarse notablemente.

-Mujer!, ¿Estas bien ?- Dijo con algo de preocupación muy raro de el, hasta ahora era la primera vez que demostraba algún tipo de emoción, ella asintió y miro a su otro lado, donde estaba el mismo chico de cabellos azulados que la atendió en la cafetería.

-Wow! Si el que te intento pescar te hubiera visto, dudo que haya dejado ir tan fácil tienes suerte.- Grimmjow bromeo palmeando la espalda de la pelinaranja, quien estaba aun algo confundida por el beso del pelinegro antes de estarlo por su casi-muerte. - Gra-gracias?- No paso ni medio minuto en que la pelinaranja comenzó a estornudar.

Ulquiorra suspiro y miro a su amigo. -Ayúdame a cargarla hasta mi casa. - El lo obedeció, cargando a Orihime en su hombro.  
Y así ignoraron las quejas y berrinches de la chica por varios minutos hasta que llegaron a la casa de Ulquiorra, Grimm solo la tiro al sofá según el con "delicadeza". -No es justo! porque me trajeron dejaron hasta mi ropa ahí - Se cruzo se brazos al notar que la seguían ignorando, espero a que el peliazul se fuera luego de un par de bromas de mal gusto y otro par de miradas fulminantes de parte del chico con aspecto de vampiro. - ¿Y bien?- Siguió esperando la respuesta del chico, y al ver que la seguía ignorando se puso de pie, y camino hacia la puerta.

Apenas toco el plomo de la puerta y dos brazos masculinos rodearon su cintura y la levantaron en el aire, impidiéndole cualquier movimiento para irse. - ¿A donde crees que vas?, No saldrás hasta mañana. - Ella sintió un cosquilleo en su estomago, ignorándolos por completo al escucharlo, frunció el ceño y lo miro de reojo.

- Y porque? No eres quien para decirme que es lo que debo hacer o no. - Intento moverse con un poco mas de brusquedad, para que Ulquiorra al fin la soltara... Pero nada, se quedo callado por unos momentos, mirando los fallidos intentos de la chica para liberarse de su agarre.

-Es simple, casi te ahogas. -Hizo una breve pausa para mirarla y continuo.- Ademas te estas enfermando, el agua estaba helada, ya te dije que no lo hagas, o me contagiarías -Se sintió satisfecho al notar que la mujer dejo de resistirse y la bajo, ella no dijo nada, solo fue a cambiarse al baño, y el aprovecho para cerrar con llave la puerta, no confiaba en la bipolaridad de la mujer.

Ella salio del baño ya duchada, arreglada, el chico estaba ahí sentado en la mesa. - ¿No tienes nada que hacer o vas a quedarte ahí todo el día?- Respondió ella con cierto tono de molestia, el la miro, y un largo silencio hubo en la sala, solo la miraba, ella creyó que lo hacia apropósito, no le dijo mas nada y se sentó enfrente suyo, apoyándose en sus codos con las manos debajo de la mandíbula, imitándolo sin decir una palabra.

-Deberías acostarte... - La siguió mirando el, sintiéndose en una competencia de quien pestañea primero.

-Me aburriría de mirar el techo. - Inflo las mejillas sin dejar de verlo, cosa que a el le pareció bastante infantil.

-Bien... Entonces hablemos. - Dijo con toda la tranquilidad del mundo. - Cuantos años tienes?-  
Ella se sorprendió un poco, al fin el quería hablar, al menos así no se sentiría tan ignorada. -Tengo 17 y tu?- Orihime se acomodo mejor en su asiento, poniéndole mas interés a la conversación.

-Tengo 22...- Ella se sorprendió un poco por su respuesta, creía que tenia su misma edad que ella, el noto que la mujer le ponía un poco mas de atención a la charla, y siguió con la siguiente pregunta. - Tienes familia?-

Orihime le negó con la cabeza, haciéndole un gesto de " Y tu?". El negó también con su cabeza, haciendo que el ambiente se tense un poco.

Pasaron unos pocos minutos, y el se paro de su asiento dirigiéndose a la cocina. - ¿Te gusta el chocolate?- Cambio el tema bruscamente, rompiendo un poco la tensión que inconscientemente se formo entre ellos momentos atrás, ella asintió dedicándole una sonrisa sincera que lo congelo por completo, sintió pequeños estremecimientos en su pecho. - De acuerdo - Dijo con la misma voz cortante de siempre, prefiriendo ignorar esos pequeños detalles que lo hacían poner nervioso. "La tarde se hará mas larga de lo que esperaba" Pensó algo molesto.

* * *

**Nota de la autora:**

_Lo corte ahi Jojojo :'3 Espero que les haya gustado el cap, como a mi escrib... momento... eso lo dije en el anterior ;-; solo disfrutenlo y no jodan(?) xDD Quejas, ideas y consejos, lo que sea, expresenlo, ya saben en donde dejar el mensajito xDD Psdt: Maldito ichigo(? :'c xD Psdt numero dos: Perdonen los posibles errores, escribir en este teclado me pone de nervios , las "ñ" se me salteaban, y no tenia tiempo de corregirlas xD ::Autora apunto de tirar su teclado a la **** en 3 2 1:::_  
_Goodbye :3 xD_


	3. Chapter 3: Descubriendo

**"Enamorándome de TI"**

_Chapter 3: La dolorosa verdad._

_Yy como me lo pidió** mina-sama12** , Acá esta la 3ra parte *-* Gracias, me alegro que te guste ! w _

_Disfruten la lectura ~_

Ulquiorra no sabia como era que el había llegado a esa situación, tenia dos coletas en su cabello, una de cada lado, gracias al extremo aburrimiento de la joven que hizo de el lo que quiso, el solo se la quedaba mirando y dándole sus típicas respuestas cortantes. "Si", "No", "Tal vez", "Quizás"_, "Eso es ridículo"_ Etc...  
Ella se veía realmente bonita, comenzó contándole sobre su hermano Sora, era increíble como ya solo habían pasado las horas, y sentía que la conocía de toda vida, Pues no solo le hablaron de su hermano, bueno... "Hablaron" el solamente se limito a escucharla y decirle lo necesario, conoció a varias de sus amigas a través de su móvil, le mostró fotos de ellas, su hermano, y finalmente su novio.  
Sintió algo raro en su interior al enterarse de ese ultimo, sentía... ¿como explicarlo? nunca había sentido tal cosa, supuso que los humanos lo llamarían "celos".

-¿Este es su novio?- Pregunto para si mismo mientras la joven estaba distraída y el seguía mirando sus fotos, para ser peor, tenia muchas fotos de el. "No entiendo que le vio, Tks... ¿Y porque debe a mi molestarme tanto? ¿Enserio siento celos? Que absurdo." Se levanto al baño, puesto que dejaría sola a la joven para que se ponga su ropa de dormir y se acomode, de paso el iría a sacarse las ridículas coletas que ella le puso horas atrás en su cabello.

El celular de Orihime sonó, haciendo que ella se respingara, vio el identificador e hizo una sonrisa amplia, era Julieta. Su amiga de toda la vida, algo en ella no se escuchaba para nada bien, al menos para la chica que estaba escuchando su voz temblorosa, pareciera... ¿preocupada?, Oh si, sus palabras confusas y advertencias la hacían comenzar a asustarse, ¿Tan grave era?. -¡Anda al grano! ¡¿Que sucede?!.- Dijo casi en un grito, asustada por el comportamiento de la chica que estaba del otro lado de la linea.

El grito de Orihime llamo la atención de Ulquiorra que salia del baño, el solamente se recargo en el muro del pasillo y se quedo mirándola, aunque ella no se había percatado de su presencia por a ver estado de espaldas al pasillo.

* * *

Julieta no sabia como decírselo, temía la reacción de su amiga, tomo aire, y se decidió a avanzar de una manera distinta. -Escucha Hime, te mandare un mensaje para que lo veas con tus propios ojos, enserio amiga no me salen palabras para decirlo, no hace falta que me respondas.- Colgó y rápidamente se dirigió a sus imágenes del móvil, luego de unos segundos minutos encontró las fotos que buscaba, lo pensó dos veces para asegurarse que el mensaje estuviera bien, y escogió el numero de la pelinaranja.

-Tres fotos...- _"Perdóname amiga por arruinar tus vacaciones, debía decírtelo."_ Pensó para luego pulsar el pequeño botón "Send" y se quedo unos minutos en silencio al notar que su amiga no le respondió.

Julieta no era de esas personas que se preocupasen tanto por los demás por pequeñeces, pero al ver como el novio de una de sus amigas le ponía los cachos en publico no lo dudo, ¿Como podían todos ignorar esas escenas sabiendo que ella no sabia nada? Ahora entendía cuando ella decía que aveces no estaba tan convencida con ellas cuando le dedicaban tiempo y palabras bonitas, mejor dicho, palabras vacías. Dio un gran suspiro, había perdido la cuenta de todos los suspiros y las veces que tomo aire en cantidad a causa de los nervios que le había causado notificar tal noticia, se decidió a irse a dormir ya que su amiga no le contestaría, ¿Quien se preocuparía por contestar al enterarse tal cosa?. En fin, al día siguiente la llamaría para saber de ella, ahora solo tendría que dejarla pensar y rogar que las cosas se solucionen.

* * *

Orihime quedo desconcertada, _¿Que demonios fue eso?. _Pensó mientras se quedaba mirando el móvil, que luego de unos dos minutos volvió a sonar haciéndola salir de sus pensamientos. - ¡Al fin!, Veamos que mandaste Julieta...- Se quedo en silencio al ver el contenido del mensaje, solo lo dejo caer a un costado, clavando sus ojos en el gran ventanal que tenia enfrente.

Ulquiorra por su parte solo prestaba atención a la espalda de la jovencita de cabellos naranjados, sintió un agudo dolor atravesar su pecho al escuchar pequeños sollozos provenientes de la chica. ¿Estaba llorando?, Y si es así, ¿porque le dolía tanto a el?. Se acerco hasta el móvil que había dejado caer la joven, y lo miro, había tres fotos adjuntadas en un mensaje.

_En la primera: _Su novio abrazándose de una forma bastante cariñosa con una mujer pequeña de cabellos azabache mientras guardaba su celular.

_La segunda: _Ellos dos besándose, cosa que hizo al pelinegro abrir los ojos mas de lo normal, mostrándose sorprendido y "comprendiendo" el dolor de la chica que lloraba intentando no llamar su atención, aunque esos esfuerzos hayan sido en vano, pues el estaba ahí y aun así ella no se daba cuenta.

_La tercera: _Ellos dos abrazándose algo sonrojados, con clara felicidad reflejada en sus rostros.

El pelinegro tomo del hombro a la chica para hacer que esta se voltee a mirarlo. Tenia las mejillas cubiertas de lagrimas, los ojos abiertos como platos y múltiples lagrimas salían de ellos. -Mujer tonta, ¿porque sigues con el?- Vio como ella abría mas sus ojos.- Te vez ridícula, debes dejarlo.- Algo quizás le había dicho mal, pues el noto como salían mas lagrimas de los ojos de la mujer, no lo aguanto mas, tomo y jalo de su muñeca con cuidado obligando a que se levantara del sofá para terminar abrazándola.

Un intenso cosquilleo invadió su pecho, el dolor había disminuido un poco, pero a la vez podía sentirse satisfecha con el calor de Ulquiorra, fue correspondiendo de apoco el cálido abrazo del muchacho de ojos verdosos.- Gracias, Ulquiorra.- Dijo con voz suave y sutil, mientras que se dejaba llevar, dejo un pequeño beso en la mejilla izquierda de Ulquiorra, notando como el la aprisionaba con mas cariño entre sus brazos.

-¡PICARONES!- Se separaron asustados como si hubieran sido pillados 'in fragantis' en un robo de banco por un ojiazul que los miraba algo divertido y a la vez sorprendido desde el ventanal, con algunas películas en su mano derecha.- Ehmm... Estaba algo aburrido, y como no tenia sueño y Nell dormía supuse que no estaba de mas usar tu televisor para ver algunas películas...- Intento explicarse mientras observaba a su amigo que lo miraba con intenciones nada buenas sobre el.

-Grimmjow...- Dijo Ulquiorra que lo miraba con cara de pocos amigos, ganas le sobraban de ayudarlo con su insomnio y hacer que se duerma eternamente de una buena golpista.- La tele esta en mi cuarto. - Suspiro viendo la cara de la mujer que parecía tener fiebre por el color carmín que se notaba en sus mejillas, al menos las lagrimas habían dejado de caer de sus ojos, no podía evitar pensar que se veía bonita, _"¿Bonita? En que demonios estoy pensando."_

* * *

Y así quedaron, dormidos los dos en el sofá mientras el único que quedo despierto fue Ulquiorra que miraba el reloj; marcaba las doce."¿Y yo como coño termine así?." Estaba su mejor amigo de un lado, apoyando su brazo en el, con una posición algo extraña que prefirió ignorar, del otro lado del sofá estaba ella, apoyando su mejilla en su hombro. Algo en el interior de su pecho se encogió al percatarse lo cerca que estaba de su rostro, ¿Como era posible que el sintiera eso? No quería crear conclusiones tontas, ya que el no creía en el amor mucho que digamos, aun así le daba igual decírselo a alguien o no, no toleraba aguantar sermones de algo tan tonto para el.

Un leve empujón del brazo de su amigo lo saco de sus pensamientos haciendo que su rostro se tope mas con el de la chica, de un segundo a otro paso de estarla mirando a estar rozando sus labios, intento alejarse para que no lo pillaran y malinterpretaran las cosas, pero algo le impedía eso, sentía ganas de tomarla como horas antes entre sus brazos y besarle hasta calmar las malditas sensaciones que esa mujer le ocasionaba en su interior. _"Pensar que en la playa pude besarla... Tks estaba tan preocupado que no aproveche mi oportunidad..." _Cerro sus ojos y presiono suavemente sus labios encima de los suyos, no mucho, no quería que lo descubriese, al carajo el auto-control.  
Luego de unos pocos minutos se alejo de su boca tomando conciencia de lo que hacia, se inquieto, ¿porque la había besado? estaba convencido de que era imposible que el se enamore, pero su cuerpo le jugaba malas pasadas, aunque no estaba arrepentido de aquel contacto labial, sino mas bien que se sentía bien y si no analizaba demasiado la situación, ahora mismo la mujer de ojos castaños lo hubiera golpeado y gritado a los mil vientos que era un acosador.

Debía controlarse, pero aun así, su novio la estaba engañando, no seria tan malo que ella le diera unas gotas de su propio veneno. Eso si, mientras Grimmjow y el veían películas el pudo notar como la chica estaba algo apartada, su mirada era pensativa, el pudo detectar la tristeza que se asomaba en su rostro, y la ah visto frotarse los ojos, según ella "por tener sueño." Aun así no creyó que ella fuese tan fuerte, al menos el jamas toleraría que lo traicionen a sus espaldas y se rían de el.

Ulquiorra suspiro y dejo su nuca reposada en el respaldo del sofá, sus pensamientos no lo dejarían dormir esa noche.

Nota de la autora:  
Estuve con poca inspiración en este ._. ;-; pero luegoooo dee taantass horas intentando usar mi hueca cabecita que no se concentraba resolví mi historia random y la continue xD Perdonen las posibles faltas tanto de ortografia como de cualquier otra cosa loca que no comprendan, son las 5 am no es facil ser coherente a esta hora e_e

Goodbye *-*


	4. Chapter 4: Tormenta

**"Enamorándome de TI"**

_Chapter 4: Tormenta_

-¡Ahora si eres todo un vampiro!- Fue lo primero que Orihime logro escuchar luego de que una sonora carcajada interrumpa su intenso sueño.

Abrió con cierta pesadez sus ojos color chocolate, sentía su cuerpo algo dolido, pues ni recordaba en que momento decidió dormirse la noche anterior. Estaba tapada con unas cobijas negras, debajo de ellas estaban las blancas que Ulquiorra le había ofrecido la primer noche en la que ella logro instalarse en su casa. Al alzar su mirada logro visualizar la razón por la que había despertado con cobijas de mas; Estaba lloviendo, se podían ver los vidrios empañados y sentir como la humedad había reinado apoderándose de todo lo que la lluvia tenia a su alcance.

Los dos chicos se encontraban en la cocina, Grimmjow por lo que lograba escuchar intentaba convencer a Ulquiorra que le haga el desayuno y el simplemente le decía que no.  
Estaban muy concentrados en su infantil discusión como para notar que ella ya había vuelto de la octava nube en la que había estado antes de que sus griteríos y sonidos de lluvia la volvieran a la realidad; A su cruda y cruel realidad, donde Sora ya no estaba, nadie la comprendía de verdad, y para colmo la única persona que creyó que la ayudaría a seguir adelante estaba engañándola y riéndose a sus espaldas, aunque eso no le sorprendió mucho, solo la desilusiono. ¿Es que no tubo suficiente con la muerte de su hermano?.

-¡Vaya!, al parecer tu prisionera ah despertado.- Una voz varonil la obligo a salir de sus pensamientos y voltearse, no les dijo nada, solo les sonrió sin mucho entusiasmo.

-No es mi prisionera.- Dijo Ulquiorra que llegaba detrás del chico peliazul que ese día estaba encargándose de llegarle hasta la sien si no le hacia el desayuno que pedía.

-Claro, por eso la tienes en cuarentena todo un día.- Murmuro algo divertido al ver la mueca del pelinegro, sabia que por mas veces que Ulquiorra lo mandara al carajo lo quería, por algo eran mejores amigos ¿Cierto?.-Oye... No creas que me olvide eso de "Mañana te haré el desayuno."-

-¿De que hablas? Yo nunca dije tal cosa.- Dijo Ulquiorra con toda la tranquilidad del mundo mientras la pelinaranja parpadeaba atónita a la discusión de los dos amigos, Orihime no sabia si reírse o seguir pensando en como encarar a Ichigo.  
Un móvil sonó logrando interrumpir la discusión de los dos amigos que dirigieron su mirada a la mujer.-Disculpen, saldré un momento.- Dijo yéndose sin esperar respuesta alguna departe de los muchachos que veían su espalda irse tras la puerta.

Sin mas rodeos se sentó en el pasto húmedo del patio del pelinegro, para su suerte había parado de llover así que solo se limito a contestar el teléfono. "Ups" Pensó algo temerosa sin saber lo que le esperaba al no ver el identificador, solo tomo aire y espero a que le digieran algo.

-¿Orihime?- La pelinaranja se tranquilizo al escuchar esa voz femenina ya conocida. -¿Estas mejor?.- Dijo la rubia voluptuosa que pausaba sus palabras para no herir a su amiga en algún descuido. Al no oír respuesta se comenzó a preocupar de nuevo.- Lo siento por lo de ayer... No quería lastimarte pero apenas los vi y creí que lo mejor seria...- No termino de completar la frase en que la sutil voz de su amiga la interrumpió.

-Gracias...- Se limito decirle.- Por abrirme los ojos...- Al notar que su amiga se quedaba callada, aprovecho el silencio para continuar.- En los 3 años que estuve enamorada de Ichigo tuve esperanzas e ilusiones de que el algún día se enamore de mi y sea la única para el... Pero en el ultimo año cuando apareció Rukia...-Volvió a pausarse.- Creí notar que mi amor no era correspondido, no lo quise aceptar supongo, hasta que el día en que me pidió ser su novia llego y creí que en verdad el me correspondía, creo que esa relación no es mas que un capricho o lastima por el momento en el que estaba y estoy pasando. -Su voz se quebró finalmente al aceptar lo que su mente ignoro por miedo a salir herida.

Julieta se percato de como sus ojos amenazaban con llorar, las palabras de Orihime la sorprendieron y a la vez le llegaron profundo. -¿Sabes lo que debes hacer verdad?.- Susurro conteniendo las ganas de ir a matar al chico e insultos que pasaron por su mente para sonar aunque sea un poco dulce con su amiga.

-Ehm... Si lose, hablare seriamente con el, luego hablamos gracias por todo.- Intento sonar lo mas normal posible y colgó sin darle chance a Julieta de responder.

Dejo el celular en el bolsillo de su pijama y se tiro al pasto para mirar el cielo, estaba gris y nublado... ¡que casualidad!, como su mente, Ja-Ja-Ja.  
Una suave ráfaga de viento choco contra su cuerpo, haciéndola sentir aun mas frió si eso era posible. Pero eso no fue lo único que pudo percibir, gotas frías comenzaron a caer desde el cielo hacia su rostro, sintió como se entremezclaban con las tibias lagrimas que desbordaban de sus ojos, aunque mas pudo sentir el calor de ellas, ya que su piel estaba tomando la temperatura del ambiente a medida que la lluvia iba azotando con mas fuerza sobre su cuerpo, cerro sus ojos y siguió dejando que sus lagrimas se desborden. _"Como quisiera que estés conmigo...Sora."_

-¡Mujer!, ¿que crees que haces?- Abrió los ojos asustada al notar que su espalda se apartaba del pasto y unos brazos la cargaban por las piernas y cintura, subió mas su vista haciendo que sus ojos se encuentren con una intensa mirada verdosa que reflejaba cierta molestia.

Ella solo se quedo mirándolo. _"¿Esta preocupado por mi?." _Pensó mientras casi de forma inconsciente rodeaba el cuello del pelinegro con sus finos brazos, como si fuera un robot automático, ella solo se dejo llevar.- Abrázame.- Murmuro con algo de dificultad, sentía que su garganta estaba ronca, dolorida y seca. (Abría sido mala idea quedarse ahí)

El parpadeo algo confundido y perplejo por la orden de la mujer que tenia en brazos. La obedeció haciendo que ella pusiera su frente en su hombro al sentirla mal, sino fuera por la lluvia juraría que abría comenzado a sollozar, pero los sonidos que salían de ella eran tan frágiles y bajos comparados al de la lluvia que dudo hasta de la existencia de ellos.  
El sonido que ella hizo para aclarar su garganta lo hizo volver a la realidad.- Ahora no saldrás hasta que compruebe que estés mejor.- Ella no dijo nada y dejo que el la llevara hacia los adentros de su casa.

_Una hora después._

Grimmjow abrazaba a Orihime, los dos esperaban a que Ulquiorra termine de servir la mesa, ya que si o si debería hacer algo caliente para los dos, principalmente para la chica pelinaranja que al parecer un tren le había pasado por enésima, pues sus ojos estaban igual de rojos que su rostro, ademas de como arrastraba las palabras se veía tan débil que cualquiera que la viese podría creer que se rompería. -Perdón Grimmjow por contagiarte...- La chica miro con culpabilidad al chico que tenia moqueaba con cara de zombie, pero por su suerte no estaba tan mal como ella lo estaba.

-No es nada... Soy fuerte, ya se me pasara.- Intento decirlo con todo el orgullo del mundo aunque su rostro decía un claro "Matenme". Fue muy de sorpresa que el se enfermase tan de golpe, mas por un simple estornudo, quizás la chica lo había hecho apropósito por burlarse de la cara de masacrada que se veía en su momento.

Ulquiorra dejo dos tazas de chocolate en la mesa, justo enfrente de ellos y luego llevo el dorso de su mano a el rostro de la mujer que cada vez se veía peor, ella pronuncio un "Gracias" bastante distorsionado.- Llame a Neliel para que te venga a buscar, Grim.- Vio sin interés los ojos del ojiazul abrirse como platos y espero la queja que vendría en 3 2 1...

-¡Pero que amigo que tengo!, yo puedo ir solo a la cafetería. -

-Aun así también podría ayudar a Orihime a bajar la fiebre.- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras la veía apenas sostener la taza y hacer burbujas en el te. -¿Que demonios..? Lo hice para que lo tomes mujer, no para que hagas ridiculeces con el.- Levanto el rostro de la chica con cuidado mientras ella hacia muecas y pronunciaba palabras sin sentido, y el chico no se quedaba atrás, al parecer estaba entrando en lo mismo. -Desagradable... Si Neliel no les baja la fiebre los terminare asesinando.- Como si la mujer de pelo verdoso hubiese sido invocada, el timbre sonó.

El pelinegro abrió la puerta, y pudo ver a la mujer de pelo verde, ojos pardos y voluptuosa cerrando su paraguas y dejándolo en la entrada de la casa. -¿Donde están Grim y la chica de la que me hablaste?- El sin decirle nada la hizo pasar y les señalo a los dos delirantes que estaban "tomando" el té.

- ¡Ohh! ..- Nel se sorprendió al tocar la frente de los dos, la temperatura estaba una peor que la otra, peor era la chica que estaba volando de fiebre.- Debemos enfriar las frentes de ambos y dejarlos que reposen, yo me llevare a Grimmjow al local, tu encárgate de ella y has lo que te eh dicho, si no mejora llámame - Tomo a el peliazul y paso uno de los brazos del chico por su hombro, el ya casi adormilado por las condiciones en las que se encontraba dio un par de pasos con ella hasta la puerta, se sentía adolorido y débil, pero no dejaría que su novia cargara con el, seria vergonzoso y hasta delirante le parecía igual.

Mientras las dos espaldas de la pareja desaparecían tras la puerta, el pelinegro observo a la chica que miraba la puerta con culpabilidad. -No te preocupes, el estará bien.- Le susurro mientras la cargaba tal y como lo había hecho esta mañana, pero esta vez sin sorprenderla tanto. -Esta vez te dejare dormir en mi cama... Considérate con suerte.- Dijo con algo de frialdad mientras la llevaba a su cuarto, finalmente dejándola en su cama que había sido de nuevo acomodada con las sabanas negras, la tapo y se fue de nuevo a buscar con que enfriar su frente.

Ella suspiro y toco su rostro acalorado, se sentía muy débil, mareada, le dolían los músculos y ciertos temas que pasaban por su mente no la dejaban tranquila, la hacían enfermarse mas.- Ojala alguien le de su merecido...- Dijo con la voz un poco mas clara que antes, nunca creyó estarle deseando el mal al pelinaranja que se la estaba pasando bien con Rukia.

-¿Aun no terminas con el?- Orihime respingo al ver a Ulquiorra a su lado con hielos envueltos en un trapo blanco. _¿En que momento llego? tendré que tener mas cuidado con este hombre. _ Pensó ignorando su pregunta mientras sentía un escalofrió recorrer su espalda, no sabia si era por el pequeño susto que le dio Ulquiorra, o la fastidiosa fiebre que estaba cargando encima. - No te muevas. - Le puso el pequeño tapo en la cabeza, y ella acomodo su cabeza en la almohada, cerrando sus ojos con un poco mas de tranquilidad.

El aprovecho que no lo estaba viendo para mirar con mas detalle su rostro, sus ojos cerrados hacían que sus largas pestañas rocen el inicio de sus mejillas que estaban sonrosadas por la fiebre, al menos no estaban tan rojas como antes, lo que era buena señal, pero aun así se veía demasiadamente linda.

Orihime suspiro sintiéndose al menos un poco mas aliviada, "debo darle gracias a Ulquiorra por cuidarme, seria lo mas normal." Pensó abriendo los ojos para dirigirse a el, aunque sus palabras no pudieron salir de su garganta porque algo tibio sello sus labios, dejándola atónita.

Ulquiorra no aguanto, la beso sin importarle lo que opinaría ella, cerro sus ojos y comenzó a mover sus labios con lentitud sobre los suyos. No supo lo que sintió en su pecho cuando ella le comenzó a corresponder, se sentía...¿feliz?, no importaba eso ahora, siguió deleitando sus labios y se separo luego de unos momentos por falta de aire. Estaba algo jadeante y tenia los ojos cerrados, joder! no pararía si no fuese porque aun estaba algo enferma y no quería ponerla peor. -¿Ul-Ulquiorra?- La vio abrir los ojos, sus pestañas rozaban con las suyas. -¿Q-que fue...?-

-¿Que?, ¿acaso no te ah gustado?- Pregunto con la misma seriedad de siempre en su rostro, pero ella pudo percatarse de que estaba enojado.

- N-no lo se...- La chica voluptuosa no sabia como reaccionar aun, tenia miedo de aceptar que ese beso le había gustado incluso mas que los de cierto pelinaranja.

-¿No lo sabes?- La miro de la misma manera, clavando su intensa mirada verde sobre sus ojos como si quisiera leer sus pensamientos, su mirada reflejaba lo sorprendida que estaba, pero el aun así supo por como correspondió que su beso le había gustado tanto como a el, solo quería que ella se lo digiera. -No me lo niegues...- Susurro ronco mientras mordía uno de sus labios y se volvía a separar.

Ella se sintió estremecer, no, no podía responder mas, terminaría descubriendo algo que ni ella comprendía. Recupero la conciencia de lo que había ocurrido cuando el chico se separo completamente de ella, y le volvía a poner mas hielos en el trapo que momentos atrás se había caído a un lado de su cabeza, se sonrojo y solo se quedo callada por un buen rato.

**Nota de la autora: **

_Eaaeaaaeeaa xD lmL Este cap va dedicado a las personas que andubieron diciendome por fb "Dale dale dale dale subilo subilo dale dale dale" *Voz morbosa* okno xD e_e Principalmente a Rodrigo que me jodió porque ayer no lo subi, espero que lo disfruten xD lo hice mas largo que el anterior, pero no pude hacerlo maas extenso, prefiero cortar la parte aca e.e y subir en el proximo cap lo que falta 3_

_Goodbye *-* 3_


	5. Chapter 5: no tiene nombre - (?)

**"Enamorandome de TI"**

_Chapter 5:_

Pasaron 3 aburridas horas desde que Ulquiorra la beso y se fue como si no hubiese pasado nada. Se quedo pensando en ello, se le vinieron todas las preguntas del mundo a su cabeza ¿Lo hizo por lastima?, quizás sea tal como Ichigo, ¿Se repetiría la historia si así fuese?, ¿Lo hizo porque si?, ¿Le gustaba?, ¿ Debería preguntarle?. Siguió cambiando los canales sin prestarle mucha atención había estado las 3 horas de la misma manera ya que el chico le había prohibido salir tanto de la cama como de la casa.  
Decidió pararse, estaba mucho mejor, se sentía con incluso mas energías que antes, ¿Porque abría de obedecerlo?, solo es una visitante... ¿O ya no lo es?. -Debo dejar de pensar tanto!.- Despeino con fuerza sus cabellos naranjados, saliendo al fin de la cama luego de tantas horas. Al salir del cuarto y del pasillo busco al pelinegro por el living, baño, cocina... no estaba, lo que fue buena señal, hasta que luego de juntar ropa de sus maletas y vestirse rápido se percato de que al girar el plomo de la puerta esta no se abría "Oh... hijo de..." Sintió unas ganas de tener al chico zombie en frente para jugar a "Espartanos vs Persas." Obviamente ella seria la vencedora con la patada en el trasero que le daría por a verla encerrado.

-Uhm...- Sus ojos chocolates analizaron el lugar en busca de posibles llaves, nada, pero logro visualizar que el ventanal estaba sin seguro.-Perfecto...- Tomo su bolso del sofá y abrió el vidrio del ventanal, para luego de 5 minutos caer de nuevo adentro. -No es posible! Odio mi estatura!.- Lloriqueo frotándose la cabeza y tomando de nuevo su bolso del suelo, resignada volvió al cuarto del chico y lo colgó en el perchero de la habitación -¿Que es esto?- Miro detrás del perchero al visualizar una puerta de color blanca, la abrió curiosa y saco su cabeza por ella. -Vaya...- Miro una pequeña vereda algo pequeña por arboles parecidos a los del jardín principal, volvió a tomar su pobre bolso una vez mas luego de tantas vueltas que le dio y cerro con cuidado la puerta.  
Se puso a caminar cuidadosamente para que ninguna rama arruine su ropa o cabello, ya que la vereda estaba muy pequeña como para caminar normalmente solo se limito a ir de costado, y al llegar a la esquina pudo ver un camino parecido pero mas amplio para su suerte, en el fondo observo lo que vendría a ser el jardín principal, ¿Rodeo la casa?, Genial! encontró una salida, un poco arriesgada pero al menos no tan arriesgado como quedarse esperando al chico luego de aquel beso, pensó que primero debería analizar las cosas antes de estropearlas mas.

Al salir al fin del jardín del chico, volteo a mirarlos y carcajeo. - JAJAJA! ¿Quien es la que se ríe ahora?.- Le dijo burlescamente a la casa, como si esta pudiese escucharla, camino rápidamente por la calle con precaución ya que no quería toparse con el chico de ojos esmeraldas y que arruine su momento de adrenalina.

Neliel estaba sacando la basura del local luego de un rato agotador intentando calmar la fiebre de su novio peliazul, que por suerte bajo bastante, y no estuvo sola lidiando con sus locuras ya que Ulquiorra había ido a verlo. La peliverde suspiro aliviada, estuvo apunto de volver a entrar pero freno en cuanto vio a una chica voluptuosa cruzar la calle mientras se sacaba pastos y ramillas del cabello._ "¿Esa no es la chica que estaba cuidando Ulquiorra? Creí que había dicho que la dejo descansando."_ Se la quedo mirando pensativa mientras luchaba por sacarse las ramas del cabello, se acomodo el delantal de la cafetería y cruzo la calle para seguirla disimuladamente.

-¿Hey?- Orihime casi se cae del susto que le había causado la chica de ojos pardos al tocar su hombro, estaba tan silencioso y tranquilo, hasta que la pillaron. -¿Estas mejor? Ulquiorra esta con Grimmjow en la cafetería.- Neliel le sonrió amablemente mientras llevaba sus manos a su delantal.

-Ahh! Por favor no le digas que me salí E-es que ya sabes no me gusta estar encerrada y... y ... pues estoy mejor y... - Aclaro rápido algo y mostrándose algo nerviosa.

-Jajaja! que mona! no te preocupes entonces no le diré nada, pero estamos muy cerca de la cafetería seria mejor que nos presentemos en otra parte, o sino te pillara alguno de los dos, sabes como son, si uno sabe el otro también lo sabe. -Se rió- ... ¿Me acompañas al parque?- Se animo a decir al ver como las facciones de la pelinaranja se relajaban.

-Oh si claro!- Acompaño la risa de la peliverde, al parecer Ulquiorra era el único antipático que habitaba en esa zona.

-Y dime... ¿Como te llamas?- Le pregunto Neliel mientras caminaban hacia el parque, suponía que la pelinaranja ya sabia su nombre así que no abría problema en preguntar.

-Orihime Inoue- Contesto con tranquilidad mientras sacaba por fin la ultima ramita de su cabello y la arrojaba hacia un costado mientras Neliel la miraba algo divertida.

Pasaron unos 40 minutos desde que ellas estaban conversando a gusto, sentadas en un banco blanco en el parque, justo al lado de un árbol dejando la sombra justo encima de ellas.  
-¿Porque los arboles están tan caídos?- Pregunto Orihime mientras miraba el cielo que ya estaba algo despejado.

-Es porque a diferencia de los otros lugares, aquí no hay tierra, hay arena.- La peliverde imito a su acompañante que hacia una cara de "Que obvio" y reposo su cabeza en el respaldo del banco de madera, mirando también el cielo.- Volviendo al tema de hace rato, creo que deberías aceptar lo de Ulquiorra, y dejar al sin vergüenza de tu novio, después de todo el 'vampiro' te gusto, ¿o no?- La miro picara mientras Orihime se ruborizaba.

-Pues... tenia miedo de aceptarlo hasta hace 5 segundos, aunque seria bueno devolverme un poco de lo que me dio.- Murmuro algo pensativa Orihime mientras volteo la cabeza, haciendo que la peliverde hiciera lo mismo y se quedaran mirando.- ¿ Debería llamar a Ichigo y decirle, o llamarlo y fingir demencia?- Le pregunto algo temerosa.

-Viéndolo de esa forma...- Aparto sus ojos de ella y volvió a mirar el cielo.- Podrías decirle que amas a otro, o algo así o solo dile "Se que me engañas con esa zorra, terminamos así que vete a la mierda"-

-No se si ser tan brusca, solo le diré lo que pienso, creo que es lo mejor, así terminaremos y el se ira con ella, sera feliz, yo seguiré con mi espantosa vida y fin.- Trato de sonar segura de lo que acabo de decir y saco su móvil del bolso que aun tenia algunas ramitas.

-Neliel sonrió y asintió con su cabeza.- Esa es la actitud.- Se limito a decir eso al verla macar unas cuantas teclas de su celular, poniendo en alta voz el móvil para las dos poder escuchar el tono.

-¿Orihime?- se escucho a Ichigo del otro lado de la linea, cosa que hizo a la pelinaranja perder algo de valentía.- Al fin llamas, creí que habías desaparecido.- Neliel le hizo señas claras de que debía mandarlo al carajo.

-Pues llamo para... tener una charla importante contigo.- Las dos chicas se miraban, una dándole apoyo a la otra y la otra simplemente con aspecto de que colapsaría en cualquier segundo de los nervios.-Escucha, se de lo tuyo con Rukia.- Finalizo sin dar mas rodeos.

- ... - Se escucho un gran suspiro del otro lado de la linea.- Lo siento, no tendría que a verlo hecho, me deje llevar y... enserio lo siento.-Dijo con dolor en su voz, enserio se sentía arrepentido, tan solo de imaginar a Orihime sufrir por su culpa mientras el siempre la cuido como si fuese su hermana pequeña.-Te lo hubiera dicho, pero tenia miedo de lastimarte mas, se que este mes no ah sido nada bueno para ti.-

-Se feliz con Rukia, no te preocupes por mi, después de todo debí suponer que era imposible que dejes de verme como amiga de un día para el otro.- Intento sonar orgullosa mientras la peliverde le daba pequeñas palmadas en su espalda, le pareció raro ya que no le dolió tanto como imagino, sus ojos solo se humedecieron, quizás se sintió un poco mas relajada al aclarar todo tanto en su mente como con el.

-¿No estas enojada conmigo?-

-Como no estarlo...?- Susurro Neliel con el ceño fruncido, logrando que solo la escuche Orihime.

-Solo un poco, pero ya se me pasara, supongo que luego de que todo esto pase haremos que todo fue un error y volveremos ser los amigos de antes.-

-Pero yo...- No termino de completar la frase, pues el pelinaranja sintió como Orihime le cortaba sin siquiera avisar.- _"Esta chica siempre tiene la mala costumbre de cortarle a la sin despedirse ¿o que?."_ Pensó con una gran gota en la sien estilo anime.

La pelinaranja se encorvo poniendo sus codos en sus rodillas, y hundió su rostro en sus manos.- Ya ya, al menos no mas dudas, ¿verdad? sera mejor así.- Neliel la intento consolar mientras frotaba despacio su espalda.

-Lose... me siento algo aliviada.- Subió el rostro para dedicarle una sonrisa sincera a su acompañante que sacaba su celular del delantal y abría los ojos como platos al revisar sus mensajes.- ¿Que sucede?.-

La mujer de ojos pardos le enseño la pantalla de su móvil a la chica.- 14 mensajes sin leer, de Ulquiorra y Grimmjow.-

-Anda...¿porque tantos?- La imito mirando un poco sorprendida la pantalla.

-Se abran preocupado porque los deje solos... quizás - Intento suponer la peliverde mientras respondía los mensajes de los dos chicos.- Creo que iré a la cafetería antes de que esos dos provoquen algún incendio o alguna locura, no me debo confiar de ellos. -¿ Seguirás escondiéndote del Vampirito?- Le sonrió de forma traviesa mientras ella asentía y se reía con ella.

-Es mejor, luego de aquel beso, y lo que acabo de hacer es mejor analizar mi situación ademas si Ulquiorra lo hizo por lastima o no.- Se quedaron en silencios unos segundos y se saludaron de nuevo y caminaron por caminos completamente opuestos, ese día si debía conocer mejor todo, nadie la dejaría con la curiosidad, quería saber que cosas podría encontrarse en ese lugar.

Ulquiorra abrió la puerta de su casa algo cansado luego de un agotador día soportando los delirios de su mejor amigo, ya era de tarde, y pronto seria de noche, se sintió algo culpable por dejar sola a la mujer, así que por curiosidad toco la puerta de su propio cuarto, y al no oír respuestas se tomo el atrevimiento de entrar, pero no había nadie.- ¿Como es posible? - Volvió a la sala y observo las maletas que aun estaban allí algo revueltas eso si. Hizo un bufido y volvió al living para salir en busca de la mujer, con clara expresión de molestia en su rostro.

* * *

Orihime estaba caminando por la peatonal del lugar, mientras miraba las vidrieras situadas a los costados de ella, había cosas bonitas, como collares, ropa, aunque notaba que los locales eran algo pequeños. Amo el aroma que la lluvia dejo sobre el asfalto y las plantas, la hacia distraer, y por extraña razón también la relajaba.

A una distancia considerable, el pelinegro que la buscaba con su mirada logro visualizarla, vestida con unas botas marrones de cuero, un abrigo blanco, y sus cabellos sueltos como hasta ahora siempre los tubo. Se acerco a ella y comenzó a caminar con sigilo para que ella no notase su presencia, no dejaba de mirar su espalda algo enojado y preocupado hasta que una suave brisa soplo contra ella, e hizo que el dulce perfume de sus cabellos se sintiera, no se había percatado de lo cerca que estaba.

La chica de ojos chocolates se detuvo al sentir la pequeña brisa que soplo, llenando sus pulmones con el aroma a lluvia del lugar. No duro mucho hasta que sintió que algo la choco suavemente, se respingo y se callo hacia adelante, no pudo evitar cerrar los ojos con fuerza, pero el golpe nunca llego, ya que unos brazos masculinos rodearon su cintura, sosteniéndola con firmeza. -¿Q-que?- Susurro algo confundida, volteando levemente el rostro para ver algunos mechones de cabello color azabaches asomarse.

-Mujer...- Orihime ruborizo al darse cuenta de quien era esa ronca voz.

-¿U-Ulquiorra?- El la soltó al instante, y se regaño mentalmente por perder la compostura de aquella manera, no dijo nada, solo la tomo del brazo y le volteo hacia el, haciendo que lo siga sin decir una palabra.  
Ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra en el camino, y la joven de cabellos naranjas no se resistió tampoco ya que por unos momentos supuso que el pelinegro enserio se abría preocupado por ella, aunque ella se sentía mejor, por su suerte solo estuvo mal unas horas, _"Pero, ¿Quien sabe?, quizás estar con el era incluso mas peligroso que estar sola."._ Pensó mientras miraba el brazo de el sostener el suyo, mientras se volvía a ruborizar.

**Nota de la autora: oh yeah(?)**

Perdon por el "leve" atraso Dx No tenia mucho tiempo e.e Pero como ven ya lo subi, perdonen faltas de ortografia o cosas locas que se lleguen a encontrar xDDD Hasta el proximo cap *-*


	6. Chapter 6: Deseos incontrolables

"_Enamorándome de Ti_"

**Chapter 6**

Habían pasado unos 4 minutos desde que llegaron, y aun así ninguno dijo ni una sola palabra en el corto camino. Ulquiorra apenas llego, fue directo a su habitación sin decirle aun así nada, y ella solamente se quedo en el living, dejando su cuerpo caer pesadamente al sofá mientras cerraba sus ojos. Recordó la charla que tubo con Ichigo, y mordió sus labios sintiendo una opresión horrenda en el pecho, le dolía, pero poco a poco intentaba aceptar que no era la dueña de su corazón.  
_¿Que mas puede pasarme?. _Pensó mientras daba un gran suspiro como si este sirviera para calmar el dolor. _"Ni siquiera se porque le dije a Neliel que me gustaba este tipo, ni siquiera me hablo, no es porque necesite que me hable... Pero, ¿ah?."_

Abrió los ojos al sentirse observada.-¿Que sucede?- Le pregunto a cierto pelinegro que la miraba indiferentemente desde el otro lado del sofá, algo común. Pero el no dijo absolutamente nada, solo se limito a dirigir su mano al rostro de la chica, y limpiar una lagrima que se deslizaba vagamente por su mejilla. Orihime se respingo algo sorprendida, no se había percatado de que esa lagrima.

-¿Es normal para ti salir mientras casi te mueres de fiebre?- Pestañeo mas sorprendida, ¿No preguntaría que le pasaba? "_Este chico es raro." _ Pensó mientras el esperaba una respuesta de parte de ella, pero ella no le dijo nada, simplemente se quedo en el mismo lugar.  
El sabia según lo que ella le contó que no la estaba pasando bien, supuso que seria normal que exprese emociones de ese tipo, bueno, aunque el no es precisamente la persona adecuada para hablar de esas cosas, ya que no expresa ni un sentimiento en su rostro, claro que pocas cosas eran las que sentía.  
-Tks, debes obedecer mis reglas, no puedes andar saliendo a cualquier hora, se supone que mientras vivas aquí, tu estarás bajo mi responsabilidad, ¿de acuerdo?- Ella frunció el ceño un poco, y se cruzo de brazos.

-¿Y que se supone que debo hacer?, ¿quedarme aquí todo el día?-

-No.-

-¿Entonces?-

-Debes avisarme, parecerá tranquilo lugar, pero por algo hay poca gente.- Corrió las maletas de la chica que estorbaban su camino y las puso detrás del sofá para luego acercarse mas a ella y mirarla fijamente.- ¿O acaso no usas la cabeza?- Observo como la chica tomaba un cojín del sofá y lo intentaba golpear, pero Ulquiorra tomo sus dos manos y las dejo por encima de su cabeza, dejándola inmóvil. -¿Que haces?.-

-¡Suéltame!-

-¿Para que?- Pregunto el pelinegro observando las facciones enojadas de la pelinaranja, riéndose internamente por a verla hecho enojar.

-¡Para golpearte!- Chillo la chica intentando zafarse del agarre de Ulquiorra, pero aun así, lo único que conseguía era que el chico la sostenga con mas fuerza.

El se acerco mas su rostro al de ella, analizando las reacciones que ella tenia al tenerlo cerca. -¿Y crees que diciéndome eso te soltare?. No seas ridícula, mujer.-  
Orihime se paralizo, y no le siguió discutiendo al ver que acercaba su rostro al suyo. El noto como un leve rubor se apoderaba de las mejillas de la pelinaranja. "Quisiera experimentar ese tipo de cosas" Pensó Ulquiorra analizando cada reacción de ella.

Ella casi inconsciente de lo que estaba pasando, cerro los ojos esperando a que el la bese, pero luego de unos segundos volvió a abrir sus ojos, y se puso roja al ver que el se alejaba. _"¡Mierda mierda mierda MIERDA! ¿En que rayos estoy pensando? ¡ Creerá que quería que me bese! ¡Wah!." _La voz de Ulquiorra la saco de sus pensamientos.

-¿Que quieres para comer?- Pregunto el pelinegro sintiendo orgullo de si mismo al provocar tales reacciones en la mujer, pero sin sonreír se dirigió a la cocina como si no hubiese pasado nada, cosa que dejo algo confundida a Orihime.

-E-estem... lo que gustes...- Murmuro sin darle mucha importancia y mirando a otra parte, pensando en lo tonta que fue momentos atrás.

-¿Segura? Bien, toma tu abrigo y vamos.- Dijo tranquilamente mientras tomaba su abrigo y abría la puerta.

-¿Eh?- Pestañeo algo perpleja - ¿A donde?- Le pregunto mientras miraba como de la nada tomaba su chaqueta y la invitaba a salir por la puerta.

- Iremos a comer.- Dijo como si le desinteresara por completo el tema, no es como si la invitara a una cita o algo parecido, solo que tenia pereza de cocinar, supuso, ademas ya que tanto quería conocer el lugar por alguna parte debía empezar, la zona así mona que era, también tenia sus razones para estar tan vacía. Tiempo atrás hubo varios asesinatos y algunos hechos extraños sin resolver, tiempos en que la gente en ese lugar era demasiada pero luego en los últimos años la gente se fue yendo, o al menos, eso le contó Grimmjow. Por alguna rara razón no quería dejar sola a su visitante, ya que le podría pasar algo, y le había tomado aprecio en el poco tiempo que había pasado con ella.

* * *

Fueron a comer a un restaurante de muy buena fachada, y la cena estuvo muy silenciosa, bueno, para la chica de cabellos naranjas si lo estuvo ya que ella era peor que un loro para Ulquiorra, pero a el le agradaba eso aunque no este muy acostumbrado, el solo le respondía con palabras frías, secas, pero ella se las buscaba para intentar hablarle, como si eso fuese muy importante para ella.

Luego de salir del restaurante caminaron a pasos lentos por la peatonal, era de noche y las luces de diferentes colores hacían que sea casi irreconocible todo, cierto que hace horas cuando era de día también era bonito, pero no se comparaba con lo que estaba viendo Orihime, las calles aun húmedas por la lluvia que había pasado hoy por el lugar, se sentía el mismo aroma, pero un poco mas fresco.  
Lleno sus pulmones pausadamente con el aire fresco y con el aroma de el lugar, debía admitir que se le estaba haciendo costumbre hacer eso.

El chico la miraba casi de reojo mientras caminaban, algo atraído por lo frágil y bonita que se veía en esos momentos, podía notar que el lugar le gustaba mucho, el estaría acostumbrado ya, o no sabia simplemente el lugar no le llamaba tanto la atención, solo apreciaba lo tranquilo y solitario que era. - Mujer, creo que hay algo que te gustara ver de este lugar.- La hizo pestañear algo curiosa mientras le ponía algo mas de atención, el siguió. - Vamos.-

-De acuerdo!- Le respondió algo entusiasmada, parecía una niña pequeña pero no lo podía evitar, en esas dos horas que estuvo con el logro olvidarse de todo lo que le estaba pasando, ni ella lo percataba, estaba ansiosa y mas contenta. Lo siguió algo distraída gracias a las varias tiendas que iban cruzando, aunque se iba quedando sin pocas cosas para seguir distrayéndose, la peatonal terminaba y había un horizonte con una escalera blanca entre arboles algo caídos, y se podía escuchar cada vez mas el sonido de las olas chocar suavemente. -¿El mar?- Pregunto casi en un murmuro mientras se escondía inconscientemente detrás del chico al no ver tantas luces.

-¿Que? Solo esta oscuro aquí, no seas miedosa. - La tomo levemente de la mano para que no se tropiece con el comienzo de la escalera, ya que los escalones estaban algo desgastados y se podía escuchar un pequeño rechinido al pisarlos.

Mientras iban bajando, lo que mas le llamo la atención a la chica de ojos chocolates fue lo grande que se veía la luna, luna llena.- Wow... Que bonito... A fin de mes la luna se logra ver completamente.- Murmuro algo embobada por lo que estaba viendo. La luna iluminaba tanto el mar como la playa, no estaba tan oscuro gracias a ella. Al pisar y ver la arena logro distinguir que se veía algo perlada, saco sus botas para poder sentir la limpia arena colarse entre sus dedos. -¿Podemos ir a mojar nuestros pies?-

El chico llevo una de sus manos a su nuca y hizo tronar su cuello, cosa que hizo que la chica se respingue de 'cosita'.- De acuerdo... Pero si llega a estar muy fri...- Se callo al notar que la chica que apenas le dijo 'De acuerdo' fue entusiasmada hacia la orilla del mar. Suspiro y la siguió a pasos algo lentos mientras ella metía la punta de sus dedos en el agua.

-Mm... No esta fría, esta normal...- Luego de un minuto, la chica hizo una cara algo divertida y se volteo a mirar los ojos esmeraldas que la observaban normalmente, pero ella podía saber que detrás de ellos había algo de curiosidad.

-¿Que suce...- Ulquiorra no termino de hablar que ya estaba en el agua mientras Orihime reía por la expresión de fastidio que hizo el chico pelinegro.

-Deberías de a ver visto tu rostr... ¡AH!- Dio un pequeño grito al sentir que el tomaba su mano y la jalaba junto a el.- ¡No es divertido!- Chillo mientras le salpicaba cantidades considerables de agua. El no se quedo quieto, por su puesto que no, tomo gran cantidad de agua entre sus manos y se la arrojo, haciendo que se forme una "pelea" de quien mojaba mas al otro, que termino en el momento en el que ella ya no podía mas de la risa.

-Admite que eso si fue divertido, mírate, no dejas de reír.- Se levanto Ulquiorra para sentarse mas dentro de la playa, ofreciéndole la mano desde donde estaba sentado para que ella logre sostenerse de ella y gatear hasta un lado de el y acostarse algo cansada de reírse tanto.

-Lo fue, hace mucho que no me divertía tanto...- Murmuro mientras suspiraba contenta y miraba la luna, sintiendo como las pequeñas olas llegaban cerca de los dedos de sus pies. - Que mono lugar... Aunque admito también que me asustas llevándome a las oscuras.- Le dijo burlona mientras veía como el se volteaba a mirarla.

-Como si yo fuera a violarte, no te tocaría ni con un rayo láser...- Le dijo algo desinteresado, sabiendo que en si era mentira, le atraía aquella mujer.

-Idiota...- Miro a otra parte algo molesta, sintiendo como su moral bajaba de golpe.

-¿Idiota porque?- Frunció levemente el ceño, dándose la vuelta para inclinarse hacia donde ella estaba acostada.- ¿Acaso estas insinuándome que quieres que te toque?- Le pregunto descaradamente, analizando los ojos color chocolate que los miraban algo sorprendidos.

-¿Q-que estas diciendo? Claro que no... No me importa.- Miro hacia otra parte sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero no pudo seguir teniendo la vista fija a donde volteo a ver, ya que las pálidas manos de el chico la hicieron volver a ver sus ojos esmeraldas, sintió como si hubiese estado hipnotizada, a la vez nerviosa, quería moverse pero su mirada verdosa le impedía y la entorpecía mas.

El no dudo mucho, se inclino mas hasta pegar su frente con la de la chica, intimidandola aun mas.-¿Porque te sonrojas y pones nerviosa entonces?- Le murmuro roncamente mientras sentía como ella se estremecía, y hacia que a el se le infle el pecho, no sabia si de orgullo u otra cosa que no había experimentado.

Orihime no le respondió, y cerro sus ojos sonrojada, no le estaba prestando atención a nada mas que a el, se sentía tan desconectada del mundo, lo que mas quería en ese momento es que la bese y calme esas sensaciones intensas que estaba sintiendo.

A el pelinegro se le fue el 'juego' de las manos, empezó queriendo intimidarla, analizarla, experimentar mas sobre esas reacciones, y termino con ganas de besarla, puso sus manos a los costados de su rostro y se inclino con lentitud hacia ella. - Haces que no tenga control, mujer...- Le susurro roncamente, para luego posar sus labios sobre los de ella, moviendolos y transformando ese roce en un beso improvisado, nunca pudo imaginar que de un segundo para el otro tenga ganas de hacer suya a la mujer sonrojada que tenia bajo su cuerpo y se estremecía mientras el la besaba.

Orihime se estaba dejando llevar, llevo sus frágiles manos alrededor del cuello del chico para acercarlo mas a su anatomía. Subió un poco mas sus manos al lograr acercarlo un poco mas, y enredo sus delicados dedos entre el cabello azabache de Ulquiorra, haciendo que el beso se haga mas ardiente y mas deseoso. El no pudo evitarlo, llevo una de sus manos a la cintura de la pelinaranja y la hizo estremecer al comenzar a acariciar el contorno de su figura con sus grandes y ágiles manos. -E-espera...- Le murmuro débilmente contra sus labios aun sonrojada sin querer parar aquel delicioso beso.

El no se detuvo por nada, siguió tocándola y haciéndola suspirar por varios minutos, pero se vio obligado a parar y separarse algo jadeante al sentir como algo crecía en su entrepierna.- ¿Es tu primera vez? - Le pregunto mientras intentaba calmar su agitada respiración.

-S-si...- Murmuro algo apenada mientras veía como los cabellos del chico estaban algo alborotados gracias a sus inquietas manos. - ¿A-acaso no quieres...? - Pregunto luego de unos momentos, algo desilusionada al verlo arrodillarse frente a ella.

-Claro que si...- La tomo de la cintura, e hizo que sus torneadas piernas rodeen su cintura y se logre aferrar a el. -Pero sera mejor que vayamos a un lugar mas seguro...-Le susurro y la cargo hasta debajo de las escaleras, no caminaría demasiado así como estaba, las ganas de desnudarla y poseerla eran mas fuertes que el. Luego de dejarla acostada sobre la perlada arena, vio como ella abría con algo de timidez sus piernas, haciendo que se vea mas bella de lo que estaba sonrojada. -Mujer...- Le susurro al oído luego de acomodarse entre sus piernas.

-Ulq-ulquiorra...- Se sintió estremecer al escuchar su ronca voz y su cálido aliento chocar contra su oreja, y mas aun cuando sintió las grandes manos de el chico meterse dentro de su blusa, buscando poder tocarla mejor. No resistió la tentación y metió sus delicadas manos dentro de la camisa de el pelinegro, desabotonando sus botones y dejando a la vista su pecho. No se percato de lo mucho que lo estaba mirando en ese momento, estaba embobada con su anatomía, su rostro, supuso que solo era excitación todo eso que estaba sintiendo por el, no se retuvo mas y comenzó a delinear su pecho con la yema de sus dedos.

El se excito mas al sentir como la mirada de la chica se desviaba, y luego delineaba con timidez lo que había llegado a desnudar de el, decidió por sacarle la blusa, dejando expuestos sus grandes pechos tapados por un sostén color rosa. -Lindos...- Bajo su rostro para besarles despacio, y bajar su sostén con lentitud para no incomodarla, ya que seria su primera vez, quería que ella este a gusto y la pase bien junto con el. Pudo sentir como ella disfrutaba de sus caricias, y volvía a tomar su cabello, tubo que apretar la arena luego de sacar su sostén, para contenerse ya que ella le estaba haciendo perder demasiado el control y no quería ser brusco con ella. Luego de que se pudo controlar un poco, lamió uno de sus pechos y le hizo un camino de besos húmedos hasta llegar hasta su rosado pezón para luego succionarlo con delicadeza.

Ella se respingo, y arqueando su espalda dejo escapar un suave y débil gemido, cosa que hizo que el se excitara mas y bajara la falda de la mujer hasta hacerla desaparecer de su vista. Pero la pelinaranja no se conformo con eso, sino que también llevo las manos hacia el pantalón del chico y los bajo junto a sus bóxer, se incomodo un poco al ver lo excitado que el estaba, también se asusto al saber que si era su primera vez le dolería, no hizo mas que cerrar un poco las piernas al imaginar como seria el dolor que sentiría. -No tengas miedo mujer, te cuidare.- Le susurro el al notar en ella un poco de miedo, y le acaricio las piernas, con un roce suave con la yema de sus dedos, tratándola como si fuera porcelana la termino de convencer a volver a abrir sus piernas. Pero luego de unos momentos en que el se apego a su cuerpo, y se froto encima de ella, se sintió desvanecer de placer, no hizo mas que bajar las bragas de la chica para poder tener un contacto mas directo con ella. -¿Estas lista...?- Se detuvo y la miro con ojos algo intensos, como si quisiera descifrar los pensamientos de la mujer.

-S-si...Pero se cuidadoso por favor...- Susurro mientras tomaba el rostro del chico y lo besaba con lentitud, y algo de fuerza, como si quisiera distraerse de ese supuesto dolor que sentiría. Al principio, dolió un poco, fue una pequeña punzada de dolor, pero la excitación le gano a ese dolor, aun así, el paso sus brazos alrededor de ella y la abrazo con algo de fuerza, penetrándola con el mayor cuidado posible y reteniendo todas sus ganas de hacer algo brusco. No pudieron evitar gemir al sentirse, se estaban deseando demasiado, y necesitaban parar un poco esa necesidad de tenerse.

Luego de unos momentos que Ulquiorra se detuvo dentro de ella, comenzó a mover su pelvis con lentitud, sintiendo como ella hundía la yema de sus dedos en su espalda. -Es difícil, Pero no me pasare...- Susurro roncamente contra los labios de la mujer, y llevo una de sus manos hacia la cintura de esta, y comenzó a darle pequeñas embestidas al sentirla de nuevo impaciente.

Ella no se quedo atrás, y rodeo la cintura del muchacho con sus piernas para poder traerlo mas a ella y hacer que las embestidas sean un poco mas rápidas a medida que pasaba el tiempo, mas rápidas y mas placenteras, no pudo esconder los sonidos y gemidos que salían de su garganta, pero Ulquiorra se encargo de acallarlos un poco con los suyos con mas besos, besos apasionados y ardientes. -Ulquiorra...- Gimió ella contra los labios de el, haciendo que el no aguante mas y apriete con cuidado su cadera cerca del orgasmo.

-Mujer...- Le susurro como respuesta, sintiendo como las paredes vaginales de la mujer apretaban cada vez mas su erección, y hacían que esta se agrande un poco mas.- No creo resistir mucho mas... y tampoco creo que tu igual... -Llevo de nuevo sus labios a los pechos de la mujer, y comenzó a dejarles besos y pequeñas marcas, para "marcar territorio" sobre ellos.

-No importa...- Murmuro entre gemidos mientras sintió como finalmente se corrió, y Ulquiorra alargo su orgasmo con mas embestidas algo fuertes pero sin dañarla, y antes de correrse dentro de ella prefirió sacar su erección y correrse fuera de su interior.  
Estuvieron unos minutos jadeando en la casi oscuridad y silencio. -¿Ulquiorra...?- Le llamo algo apenada por lo que acababan de hacer, pero el solo respondió dándole un suave beso cerca de la comisura de los labios. -¿Haremos como si no paso nada luego de esto?- El le asintió con la cabeza, y puso su rostro sobre el cálido pecho de la mujer.  
Ella no podía ni creerse lo que había acabado de pasar, ¿Como?, ¿Porque?, podría jurar que sintió cosas aun mas fuertes que las que sintió con Ichigo cada vez que Ulquiorra la beso, pero no quería dejarse engañar ni confundirse, así que pensó que todo eso que sentía era simple atracción, si eso, solo atracción o hasta quizás solo deseo.

-Sera mejor que nos vistamos... O nos dormiremos y alguien nos vera mañana así.- Dijo tranquilamente Ulquiorra mientras se estiraba para alcanzar la ropa de la joven y dársela, y luego tomar su ropa y vestirse algo cansado y agitado. Ella no se opuso, ya que seria vergonzoso que alguien los encontrara así el día siguiente, ninguno dijo nada en el camino a la casa de Ulquiorra, menos ella, que era lo mas raro, ya que siempre buscaba temas de conversaciones.

Definitivamente, no sabia si esa noche dormiría o seria comida por todos sus pensamientos que sospechaba que tendría, y a el parecía poco importarle, pero hasta donde lo conocía era así con todo y todos, así que no le sorprendería para nada esa actitud en el._ "Ademas... El seguramente lo abra hecho sin pensarlo, el mismo dijo antes que no quería tocarme...Orihime Inoue eres una Baka, como te haz dejado llevar de tal manera..."_ Suspiro y siguió caminando detrás de el.

**Notita de la autora(? D: XD**

_Buuuuuuuuuueno xD Perdon por la espera, esta vez si me pase, no tenia inspiración y no quería escribir un cap vació T-T_

_Pero esta vez traje un cap algo "Largo" y que hara la trama interesante xD ¿ven? No me olvido Muahaahah asi que por eso les dejo un cap asi (? Orihime no te preocupes, cualquiera caeria en la tentacion, si, con Ulquiorra...cualquiera (? x'D  
_

_Esta vez no las hare esperar tanto, espero actualizar mucho mas seguido, cosa que es mas que seguro ya que sali de esa etapa donde no tenia inspiracion ni para escribir mi nombre XDD asi que ya... _

_**Bye bye y gracias por leer **_


	7. Chapter 7: ¿Un Don Juan?

_"Enamorándome de Ti"_

**_Chapter 7:_**

Orihime estaba con Neliel en la cafetería, estaban haciéndose muy buenas amigas, se tomaron un pequeño descanso ya que había poca gente, podían relajarse y charlar sobre ellas mientras Grimmjow y Ulquiorra salían a repartir pedidos. La pelinaranja estaba hundida en sus pensamientos mientras la chica de ojos avellana le hablaba sin parar, Neliel la notaba algo rara, a cada rato se quedaba pensativa, peor que los ancianos esos que se dormían a cada 5 segundos.

-¿Te pasa algo, querida?- Pregunto la chica de cabellos verdes para luego morder un pastelillo, vio como Orihime se respingaba al ser "pillada" y le ponía atención.

-¿Que? ¿A quien? ¿A mi? Nada.- Pestañeo y miro a otra parte haciéndose la desentendida, pero se dio cuenta de que la peliverde la miraba con cara de "A mi no me engañas" y no tubo otra opción que intentar decírselo. -Bueno... quizás si... pero.. Ah ya ya! no es nada.- Le hizo una risita nerviosa mientras movía su mano en forma de negación.  
Había pasado ya casi un mes desde aquel momento que paso con el chico pelinegro, y aun estaba algo perdida en su mundo.

Neliel suspiro y peino su cabello hacia atrás, fingiendo decepción.- ¿Ah, no me dirás? Que lastima... Yo creí que ya eramos buenas amigas y nos teníamos confianza...- Miro a otra parte algo dramática, haciendo que la pelinaranja mueva rápidamente sus manos en forma de negación de forma algo exagerada y graciosa.

-¡NONO! Claro que si! pero... Bueno no digas nada...- Le respondió Orihime mientras Neliel cambiaba su apariencia a una entusiasmada y curiosa, cosa que hizo que a la pelinaranja se le forme una gota en la sien estilo anime.- M-me acosté con el...- Murmuro algo nerviosa mientras apretaba su falda.

-¿¡QUE!?- Se paro Neliel mientras miraba a la chica que tenia enfrente suyo con los ojos enormemente grandes por la tal confesión de la joven. - ¿hablas de el vampiro?,¿¡Como fue!?-

-¡No grites!, ¡Ay!- Chillo una avergonzada Orihime que estaba mas roja que un farol de navidad y miraba a todas partes. -Bueno... Estem... Fuimos a cenar fuera porque se le pinto la vagancia de no cocinar ese día, hace como un mes, y luego cuando termino de oscurecer fuimos a la playa y... Empezamos a jugar y luego... y ya sabes...- Bajaba cada vez la voz con miedo de que se le aparezca alguien y la escuche.

La chica de ojos avellana empezó a dar brinquillos entusiasmada, para luego dar vuelta el mostrador e ir a donde estaba ella para sentarse a su lado y conversar en un tono mas bajo.-¿Y que tal?- La codeo mientras le sonreía con picardia al ver como su amiga se sonrojaba cada vez mas.- ¡Vamos! No seas tímida, dime dime...-

-Bueno e-ehm... Me gusto mucho... Creo que estuvo mal.- Le respondió cubriéndose la boca con una de sus manos para luego carcajear por lo bajo de los nervios.- Pero! Luego de eso hicimos como que nada paso, en este mes estubo bien, normal aunque esta semana ah estado... ¿Como decirlo? Callado, pero mas callado de lo normal.-

Neliel negó con la cabeza mientras se cruzaba de brazos.- Hombres... Ja! Te acorralan y luego se alejan.- Pero no te preocupes ya veras que el esta interesado en ti.-

-Mm... No creo que este interesado en mi, creo que solo lo hace por...- Un chico de cabellos celestes interrumpió a Orihime. Poniendo las bolsas encima del mostrador, las dos pegaron un salto al no a verse percatado de que Grimmjow había llegado allí.

-¡Amor! ¿P-pero que haces? ¡Casi nos matas de un susto!- Le dijo una alborotada Neliel que se paraba de donde estaba para examinar que estaba solo.- ¿Y Ulquiorra?- Le pregunto algo dudosa al ver que el chico no estaba con el.

Grimmjow se trono los dedos y suspiro algo cansado.- Esta allí afuera, mi carro se rompió y el me estaba ayudando a arreglarlo por eso tardamos un poco.- Miro hacia donde estaba la chica de ojos chocolates y le sonrió burlón. - Hey.. ¿por que tan asustada? ¿Estaban hablando de mi amiguito?-

* * *

Ulquiorra estaba limpiándose la frente algo acalorado mientras veía como su amigo de cabellos celestes se carcajeaba y era echado por su amante de la cafetería. -¿Que sucedió?- Le pregunto relajado mientras Grimmjow le lanzaba una botella de agua.

-Nada, la "princesita" estaba hablándole de un chico a Nel y yo me burle de eso diciéndole que eras tu y antes de que me diga algo Nel me hecho a patadas.- Se estiro mientras hacia tronar su espalda, contándole como si esa fuera la cosa mas normal del mundo.

-Pff.. Seguro le andaba hablando de ese tal Ichigo novio suyo...- Murmuro tranquilamente Ulquiorra, mientras abría la botella de agua y se la bebía.- Ah y ... Termine arreglando yo solo tu auto.-

Grimmjow lo miro algo sorprendido.- ¿Tan rápido? Perfecto, no me tuve que engrasar.- Carcajeo mientras veía a su mejor amigo todo engrasado y con una pequeña expresión de fastidio al oírlo.

Unos minutos después, el pelinegro observo que la mujer de cabellos naranjas salia del local y se dirigía hacia la casa. No hizo mas que suspirar y mirar hacia otra parte como si ni le importara, desde hace una semana anda tratando de alejarse un poco de ella para no salirse de nuevo de control, ¿Que ganaría? Si ella seguía enfocada con el otro idiota, aunque... Ni el mismo se terminaba de convencer, debía admitir que se le iba de las manos la situación, ¿Acaso estaba sintiendo celos? Le gustaba hacerla apenar._ "¿Acaso me gusta hacerla sentir que es mía y no de ese idiota?."_ Pensó algo distraído, mientras tomo su sucia camisa gracias a el chico peliceleste que no tenia trapos para limpiar el motor, y la recargo en su hombro. - Oe... Nos vemos luego.- Dijo distraído mientras veía a la chica desaparecer a unas cuadras. Grimmjow ni le respondió que el ya se estaba yendo a pasos lentos.

-Hacen linda pareja, ¿no crees?- Dijo Neliel que abrazo a Grimmjow por detrás algo divertida por a verlo asustado.

-No lo se, seria raro, sabes lo mujeriegos que eramos el y yo- Miro al cielo algo orgulloso y nostálgico mientras su novia lo apretaba mas en su abrazo algo molesta a causa de sus celos.

-Como olvidar...-Sonrió malignamente mientras escuchaba como el chico hacia algunos quejidos por el estrangulador abrazo que le estaba dando. -Pero si seria raro...Al menos tu me conseguiste a mi, pero el...- Murmuro algo preocupada.-¿Sabría tratarla?- Miro a su chico que estaba casi morado entre sus brazos.

* * *

Orihime apenas llego a la casa y tiro su bolso al sofá, supuso que era mala idea tirarse en el, ya que hacia mucho calor como para tirarse en esa cosa toda cubierta de cuero. - No creo que este mal si...- Se inclino un poco para ver el pasillo que dirigía al cuarto del chico y sonrió algo traviesa. -No, después de todo...El no esta.- Se dirigió al cuarto del muchacho y se tiro a su cama.-Es tan fresca...- Respiro el aroma que desprendían las sabanas, era raro, pero había cambiado las sabanas negras a blancas, lucían mejor. Se puso boca arriba y desprendió los primeros botones de su blusa, hacia mucho calor, pero se sonrojo enseguida al ver esas pequeñas marcas que estaban ya desapareciendo en sus pechos.-Cierto...-Suspiro sonrojada y miro el techo. _"¿Como fue que paso? Ah... Se veía tan lindo...Pero, no, no es correcto." _Pensó mientras cerro sus ojos y acaricio sus labios, recordando los besos de aquel pelinegro.

No se había percatado de que el ya estaba en la casa, de hecho, que había entrado hace pocos segundos al cuarto y la miraba algo perplejo. Estaba ella con la ropa desabotonada, en su cama, y acariciando sus labios con las mejillas algo ruborizadas.-¿Que haces mujer?- Vio como ella se respingaba y se tapaba a rápidamente.

-¿Q-que haces aquí?- Le tiro una almohada algo exaltada, podía ver que su torso estaba desnudo, y tenia manchas de aceite y grasa dispersadas en todas partes.

-La pregunta es... ¿Que haces TU aquí?- Le dijo mientras tiraba su camisa toda engrasada a el canasto de ropa sucia y la observaba. - O... ¿Que haces en mi cama así?, ¿Acaso estas incitándome a algo?- Pregunto con la misma expresión de siempre, pero se podía notar la burla que le hacia.

-Ni loca.- Le dijo como si le repugnara la idea, y se levanto cubriendo su pecho algo sonrojada.-Ademas no soy tuya...- Murmuro algo dudosa mientras le tiraba una almohada.

El esquivo la almohada y la tomo del brazo antes de que pudiese escapar.-Prácticamente lo eres...¿U olvidas cuando te hice mí mujer?- Paso sus brazos por alrededor de la pequeña cintura de la joven, mientras notaba como a ella las piernas le temblaban de los nervios a el se le inflaba el pecho con un sentimiento extraño. Lo comprobó, le encantaba ponerla de aquella forma.

_"Su mujer"_ Pensó algo atontada, para luego sacudir su cabeza como si eso sirviera para salir de sus pensamientos.-B-basta tonto...- Lo empujo despacio, y le extraño que el no se resistiera, le hizo caso y la soltó de su abrazo, dejándola con las mejillas mas encendidas que un farol. -En unas horas...I-ire con Neliel a la playa.- Dijo mientras se alejaba intentando reponer su cordura, vio como el estaba por decirle algo, pero su celular sonó haciendo que el no pueda hablar.- Uhm...- Murmuro ella mientras buscaba su celular en su bolsillo, teniendo éxito en unos segundos.

-¿Orihime?- Pregunto una voz masculina ya conocida por ella, que le hizo cambiar de animo de un momento a otro.

-Si... Ichigo- Le respondió ella mientras notaba que el pelinegro hacia un pequeño bufido y se la quedaba mirando, ella miro hacia otra parte al escuchar a el chico de ojos dorados, pero suspiro y se recompuso repitiéndose mentalmente que ya no le dolía tanto y que aceptaba lo que le había tocado.- Si, te había perdonado, ya no pasa nada y ehm... Luego te doy la dirección para que vengas con Rukia a visitarme en unos días.- Les dijo fingiendo entusiasmo, para luego despedirse y colgar, la idea era algo apresurada, pero extrañaba mucho a su "casi hermano", así que no pudo negarse cuando Ichigo le comunico que la irían a visitar, iba acomodando su cabeza, claro, los sentimientos que le tenia a Ichigo debían desaparecer pronto, ya que luego de Sora no le había quedado nadie y el estuvo ahí, aunque le haya mentido trato de comprender que lo hizo para su bien y no para que este peor.

-Mujer tonta...- Murmuro el pelinegro luego de escuchar toda aquella charla y entender todo lo contrario.- Le perdonas luego de lo que te hizo.- Suspiro y movió su cabeza en forma de reprobación, para luego tomar una toalla y dirigirse a la ducha.  
Ella no le dijo nada, solo pestañeo algo confundida, no sabia que el estaba malinterpretando las cosas, claro que ella e Ichigo habían terminado hace días, y como al pelinegro no debía de importarle ni siquiera le dijo nada, pues, solo era su huésped después de todo.

Seguía haciendo mucho calor, y ya al quedar sola y sin nada que hacer no tubo otra opción que acomodar todas las cosas que tenia tiradas al lado del sofá ya hace casi un mes, antes de que Ulquiorra vuelva a regañarle por el desorden que le estaba dejando en su casa prefirió volver a acomodar todo en uno de los estantes que le había ofrecido el chico en el placar su cuarto. Una vez que termino, volvió a tirarse agotada a la cama de el.-Ah... no aguanto tanto calor...- Aplasto su rostro en las frescas sabanas del chico mientras sentía que alguien entraba al cuarto, ni se preocupo en voltearse o acomodarse, seguramente era el que se había terminado de bañar.

-¿QUE DEMONIOS?- Orihime se sobre salto y se acomodo mejor en la cama al escuchar la voz de Grimmjow.- ¡Así que volviste de mujeriego! campeón!.- Le palmeo la espalda a sumejor amigo que entro luego de el, mal pensando por completo la escena.

-Cállate.- Lo golpeo Ulquiorra con una mueca de fastidio.- Yo no le hice nada, ella sola se tiro allí.- Le dijo mientras se dirigía al placar para sacar unas cuantas playeras de Grimmjow y luego dárselas.- Ya vuelvo.-  
Grimmjow asintió junto a una Orihime dudosa desde que escucho la palabra "Mujeriego" y la junto con "Ulquiorra".

-¿Era mujeriego?- Le pregunto ella con inocencia al peliceleste luego de que Ulquiorra se fue al living.

El solo la miro y se carcajeo creyendo que ella estaba bromeando, pensó que ella ya lo sabría. Pero al ver como el rostro de la chica seguía serio y mas confundido por sus carcajadas se puso serio también.-¿Enserio lo crees un santo?- Le pregunto incrédulo, no tubo mas remedio que contarle, una vez que metía la pata la metía.- Bueno... yo y el eramos mujeriegos, teníamos muchas chicas, bueno el mas.- Confeso algo nostálgico y prosiguió.- Yo deje de serlo cuando me enamore de Nel, vivíamos en esta misma isla, solo que el con sus padres, lastimosamente el se fue por un año, pero volvió al recibir la noticia de que sus padres habían sido asesinados, fue horrible lose, aunque el no parecía demasiado afectado compro esta casa hace unos dos años, muchas cosas horrorosas pasaron últimamente, por esa razón la Isla se fue deshabitando un poco.- Se sentó al lado de la chica mientras ella lo miraba con atención, dejando verse sorprendida.-El solo tubo una novia, bueno si a eso se le podía llamar una novia, era una chica bastante mona, se llamaba Hanako, pero todas con las que se metía eran igual de secas en sentimientos que el, interesadas, y el las usaba.-

Orihime se quedo boquiabierta, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando.- Eso de sus padres... en verdad es horrible, y... lo demás igual...- Dijo sin saber que responder a el chico que tenia a su lado, en verdad estaba muy sorprendida, y le entraron muchas dudas a la cabeza.- Bueno, yo también perdí a seres queridos, solo me quedaron algunos de mis amigos...Algo ah de sentir...Gracias Grimm por contármelo.- Le sonrió y le palmeo la espalda.-Debo irme... Olvide que debo hacer algo.- Le dijo como si nada y lo dejo en la habitación del pelinegro, recordó que debía verse con Neliel en la playa, así que se vistió rápido y salio para haya.

Era temprano aun, faltaba como media hora de el horario que encontraron por verse, pero ella necesitaba estar sola, en el ultimo mes no tubo demasiado tiempo para pensar las cosas, andaba muy distraída por no poder pensar como correspondía, se sentó en las escaleras de la playa y puso sus codos en sus rodillas para poder sostener su rostro entre sus manos. _"Las usaba..."_ Pensó y suspiro algo preocupada, ya sabia que eso seria solo de momento, y que quizás para el no significara nada, admitió que le gusto bastante, fue una bella noche para ser la primera aunque ella siempre quiso hacerlo con alguien que ame mucho, esa vez se dejo llevar bastante, ni ella entendía que le había pasado. Sintió cierta desilusión con lo que Grimmjow le contó, ¿porque? ella se preguntaba lo mismo, no podría ser posible que ella este enamorada de ese hombre tan frió, y mas! usaba a las mujeres, ella no podría estar enamorada de el, era todo lo contrario a ella. Si ella hablaba mucho, el hablaba poco, si ella sonreía, el seguía con la misma expresión. Ulquiorra no le demostraba ni un tipo de sentimiento, aveces ni sentía su presencia de tan callado que era.  
No lo entendía, por esas razones creía que lo que le atraía a el, no era amor, ni se acercaba a eso.

-¡No! No debe ser así... Yo amo a Ichigo.- Sacudió su cabeza intentando de convencerse de eso, prefería creer eso que creer que estaba enamorada de ese hombre tan frió. Se le heló la espalda al ver que alguien la había escuchado, levanto su cabeza con algo de temor, pero por suerte era Neliel y no quien creía que era.

Neliel pestañeaba algo sorprendida.- ¡Vaya! ¿Ya andas con problemas?- Le sonrió y le dio la mano a la chica que estaba sentada en las escaleras.- Vamos, tenemos que distraerte un poco.-  
Orihime no dijo nada, solo le sonrió y tomo su mano para levantarse, gracias a dios que tenia a Neliel allí, sino se volvería loca, en ese mes que estuvo allí ella y la chica de la cafetería se hicieron mas amigas de lo que esperaban, ella parecía su hermana de lo unidas que se hicieron en tan poco tiempo.

Estuvieron varias horas allí en la playa hasta que oscureció, luego fueron a pasear por la peatonal, fue muy entretenido para las dos, Orihime le contaba que Ichigo y Rukia la irían a visitar en unos días, Neliel en vez de regañarle le decía que la apoyaría y estaría allí en el momento por las dudas ella se complicara.

-¿Sabes? Podría ese día cerrar la cafetería para que puedas hablar tranquilamente con el en ella.- Le sugirió Neliel mientras tomaban un helado en la peatonal, estaba comenzando a hacer frió, pero aun así estaban tomando helado.-No vaya a ser que tu amado vampiro se ponga celoso...- Sonrió burlona mientras ella se respingaba.

-Bueno sobre Ulquiorra prefiero ni hablar, Grimmjow me contó que eran mujeriegos los dos.- Miro a otra parte mientras lamia su helado, sonando algo enojada.- Así que como sospechaba solo me uso para el momento, pero no tengo de que enojarme, yo también me deje llevar y...fin.- Dijo rápidamente tratando de sonar segura, pero Neliel hizo una cara de molestia.

-Ese tonto... Pero vamos, no creo que Ulquiorra te use, yo creo que tu eres diferente a las demás y sabrás como tratarlo.- Le dijo Neliel mientras la chica que estaba sentada al lado suyo suspiraba frustrada.-¿Nos vamos ya?- Se levanto al terminar su helado al no aguantar mucho el frió, la pelinaranja no había terminado el suyo, pero prefirió terminarlo en el camino a casa.

Las dos se despidieron, una fue hacia la cafetería, y la otra hacia la casa de Ulquiorra.  
Orihime aun estaba comiendo su helado, hacia mas frió que otras noches, así que su helado podía mantenerse un poco mas a salvo. ¿Sera que estaba empezando a sentir cosas mas haya que solo atracción por Ulquiorra? estaba indecisa, tal vez no, y tal vez si, se ponía a pensarlo y siempre se hallaba entre un "no" y un "si".  
Debería esperar un poco mas de tiempo.

_ "Aun recuerdo cuando a Neliel le dije que me gustaba Ulquiorra, creo que le dije eso solo para ocultar mi dolor"_ Pensó terminando de comer su helado.  
_"Aunque ella sigue insistiendo que me gusta...¿Porque soy tan terca conmigo misma?."_

Los pensamientos de la chica fueron interrumpidos al sentir una mano tocar su hombro. Rápidamente, Orihime se dio vuelta asustada para saber quien era.

**Nota de la autoraaaaaaaaa xD!**

Holiiiiii xD Aca les dejo el cap 7 ! Espero que lo disfruten tanto como yo disfrute al escribirlo x3  
Lo hice un poco mas largo que el anterior para "pagarles" por aver estado sin actualizar Dx

Eso es todo, quizas ahora continue con el 8 OWO

**Gracias por leer, Bye bye**


	8. Chapter 8: Un hombre amable aparece

_Los personajes no me pertenecen a mi, le pertenecen al creador de la serie "Bleach" Y otros personajes que también aparecerán en esta historia, algunos inventados por mi y otros sacados de otras series, ya se darán cuenta si leen, en fin, byebye_

* * *

_"Enamorándome de TI"_

**Chapter 8:**

-¿Quien eres?- Le pregunto Orihime algo asustada al encontrarse sola en la noche con el. Era un hombre que parecía algo mayor, de cabellos castaños y físico bien trabajado, era lindo, pero la sola idea de que aparezca mientras es de noche y estaba sola la asustaba.

-Perdón por asustarte, me llamo Aizen.- Le tomo de la mano para luego inclinarse y besar el dorso de ella.-Me pregunto...¿Porque estas sola a estas horas? debes tener cuidado.- Volvió a pararse para luego tomarla del mentón, ella algo desconfiada intento moverse unos pasos hacia atrás, pero no tubo éxito.

-E-ehm... Yo soy Orihime, mucho gusto y si, ya me estoy yendo.- Le contesto algo cortante, mientras el desconocido besaba su frente y tomaba una de las rosas que había en un mural de la vereda para luego dársela a la chica de ojos chocolates.-Gracias.- Dijo ella casi en un murmuro y se safo de el leve agarre de Aizen para seguir con su camino mientras el quedaba en el mismo lugar, observando su espalda. _"¿Q-que demonios con ese tipo?." _Pensó ella con mientras llegaba a la casa de Ulquiorra y miraba la rosa azul que le había dado ese hombre.

El pelinegro estaba acostado en el sofá del living mientras leía un libro y veía de reojo el reloj al sentir que la chica ya estaba abriendo la puerta, eran las nueve de la noche, y aunque el no le haya dicho nada a nadie estaba algo preocupado por la tardanza, se suponía que iría a la playa con Nel en la tarde, y estuvo ausente todo el día. A el se le resultaba algo extraño tener que preocuparse por tales cosas, ya que a el le gustaba estar solo en su casa. -Hola chico-vampiro.- La mujer saludo con una pequeña carcajada al pelinegro.-¿leyendo un rato?.-

El no iba a decirle nada, hasta que vio que ella tambaleaba una rosa entre sus manos.-¿Y eso?- Pregunto algo curioso mientras ella tomaba un florero sin usar y lo llenaba de agua para poner la rosa en el.

-¿Esto? Me lo regalo alguien que me encontré cuando venia de pasar la tarde con Neliel. -Le dijo dejándolo con mas curiosidad que antes, se rió mentalmente, no sabia si era su imaginación o lo estaba poniendo celoso. -Era muy mono..- Sonrió divirtiéndose mucho al escuchar otro bufido del pelinegro y luego le saco la lengua.-Iré a bañarme, vampirito.- Se fue riendo al baño, dejando a un celoso Ulquiorra en el living.

-Aja...Me vengare- Murmuro con cierta molestia luego de que ella entro al baño, seguro de que nadie lo oiría.

Orihime se desvistió con algo de pereza, tenia mucho frió por a ver estado mucho tiempo afuera, en verdad no comprendía como funcionaba el clima en esa isla, el clima cambiaba rápido así que debía andar preparada para lo que sea. Estaba apunto de sacarse el resto de su ropa, hasta que sintió un pequeño portazo detrás de ella. Ella alzo la cabeza hacia el espejo que había en la ducha, y vio a Ulquiorra.-¿Que haces? ¡Depravado!- Se cubrió aun sin darse vuelta, de todas formas podía ver al chico de ojos verdosos en el espejo que estaba frente a ella.

El no dijo nada, solo le puso seguro a la puerta, y antes de que pudiera decir algo comenzó a desprender su camisa. Ella no comprendió nada, solo pensó en una sola cosa. _"Esta vez no dejare que me use."_

Pero apenas ella intento dar la vuelta el apego su pecho a la espalda de la mujer de cabellos naranjas y comenzó a mordisquear el lóbulo de su oreja, cosa que hizo que ella se estremeciera.-¿Q-que haces? S-suéltame...-Tartamudeo sintiendo sus mejillas arder, pero reacciono cuando sintió los fuertes brazos del chico rodear su cintura, e intento salir de ese "abrazo" que le estaba dando el pelinegro.

-¿No quieres?- Le susurro roncamente al oído, mientras con la yema de sus dedos acariciaba el fino vientre de la mujer que se estremecía tan solo al escuchar su voz. El la veía tan delicada y sexy cada vez que se sonrojaba y se resistía contra el, pero debía mantenerse cuerdo esta vez.

-N-no es que no quiera...- Tomo las manos del chico para poder detenerlas un poco, e intentar alejarlas sin mucho éxito.

La volteo sin soltarla de la cintura, y se inclino un poco para mirarla intensamente.-¿Entonces si quieres?-

-Si...- Cerro los ojos convencida luego de ver esos verdosos ojos mirarla de esa manera, espero su beso, pero nada paso, incluso el la soltó de su agarre. Abrió los ojos confundida y el ya estaba saliendo de la puerta.

El la miro y se rió internamente por verla con aquella expresión en su rostro. -Gracias, solo quería saber si querías.- _"Bien, logre vengarme."_ Pensó haciendo una pose triunfal para luego dirigirse a la cocina a cocinar algo mientras la chica terminaba de bañarse.

Mientras ella se metía a la tina, con el rostro rojo y deseando que la tierra la tragase. _"¡Como pude dejarme llevar! ¡Esto no se quedara así!." _Pensó una enojada y avergonzada Orihime Inoue, no se vengaría ese mismo día, ya que estaba muy cansada, pero lo iba a planificar bien.

La cena estaba bastante tranquila, ella le lanzaba miradas asesinas mientras el la miraba como siempre y comía con tranquilidad, luego de la cena aparecieron Grimmjow y Neliel, que miraron películas junto a Ulquiorra, la otra chica de cabellos naranjas no resistió y se durmió mientras la pareja le asignaba nuevos apodos al chico de ojos verdes a medida que iban mirando películas, cosas que sucedían algunas noches, era como una costumbre, una junta de amigos.

Al día siguiente, Orihime se despertó mas temprano que los otros tres que estaban dormidos en distintos sofá del living, Ulquiorra sentado a su lado y con la cabeza hacia atrás, Grimmjow con Nel en sus piernas que lo abrazaba pasivamente, ambos dormidos. No tubo otra opción que levantarse e irse a lavar la cara, hasta el agua estaba fría, fue la primer mañana en donde casi se le congelaron los dedos en esa isla, realmente el clima era raro, se abrigo y salio afuera en busca de algunas rosas parecidas a las que le regalo ese hombre el día anterior, no tenia nada que hacer, y era muy temprano como para esperarlos horas a que vuelvan a despertarse, sin embargo no le hacia mal salir a caminar un poco.

Se sentó en una banca de la plaza que estaba a cuadras de la cafetería, ya habían pasado unas 2 horas desde que comenzó a caminar y ya se había aburrido, solo le quedaba mirar al horizonte un rato, donde se podía ver la peatonal algo cubierta por una pequeña capa húmeda, que supuso que era el roció.

-¡Orihime! Que gusto volver a verte.- Le dijo cierto hombre de cabellos castaños que llegaba, y se sentaba a su lado.-¿Tan temprano?- Le pregunto con una amigable sonrisa mientras le ofrecía la mano en forma de saludo.

-Oh...Aizen!- Le devolvió la sonrisa y le correspondió el saludo dándole su mano que estaba algo helada.- ¡Tienes las manos tibias!- Dijo mientras pestañeaba algo sorprendida por eso, hacia un frió a morir y había alguien al aire libre con las manos tibias. Lo hacia mas raro aun.

El tomo las manos heladas de la chica entre las suyas, haciéndole un gesto de amabilidad.-Deberías usar guantes, así como tus abrigos, esas cosas son muy finas, ven.- Se levanto haciendo que ella se levante también, era extraño como el hombre era tan amable con ella, pensar que ella empezó asustándose, pero le pareció muy agradable después de todo.-¿Y a donde vamos?- Le pregunto mirándolo con algo de curiosidad.

-¿Me dirás que nunca haz echado un vistazo a las tiendas que hay por la peatonal? Allí vamos, te comprare algunas cosas que necesitas.-

-¡Ay! No no, te lo agradezco pero no gastes dinero en mi, yo tengo.- Movió las manos en forma de negación, algo exagerada pero sobre todo negando su oferta de forma dulce.

El la tomo de la muñeca y la hizo proseguir a pasos lentos.-Vamos no seas tímida, aunque me digas que no, yo quiero hacerte algún regalo, y no aceptare que lo rechaces.- Le decía mientras iban llegando a el comienzo de la peatonal en donde estaban las tiendas, había que tener cuidado, porque todo estaba algo húmedo por el roció que había caído esa misma mañana, pero no era algo de que preocuparse, bueno para el no, pero ella no estaba tan acostumbrada a las mañanas heladas y húmedas, se resbalaba a cada rato.

Ulquiorra despertó algo perdido, lo primero que miro fue el techo, estuvo así unos 5 minutos hasta que puso una de sus manos al lado del sofá y se percato de que la mujer de cabello naranja no estaba, a un lado suyo estaba la pareja durmiendo algo acaramelados, vio que la puerta del baño estaba abierta, igual que la de su cuarto, en la cocina no parecía a ver nadie.  
Con cuidado de no despertarlos se puso su abrigo y salio a mirar a los alrededores, estaba todo mas vació de lo normal ya que la mañana estaba muy fría, y estaba para quedarse en casa. Se iba a resignar cuando llego hasta la plaza, pero vio como la chica que estaba buscando se paseaba con un tipejo que parecía algo mayor, Ulquiorra le dio unos 30 años aproximadamente, se quedo distanciado de ellos, porque al parecer el y ella ya se estaban despidiendo, así que espero que el se vaya para acercarse a ella.

Orihime estaba viendo la bolsa con cosas que Aizen le había regalado, le daba algo de pena recibirlos, ni lo conocía pero haya el si le insistía.-¿No tienes frió? ¿O acaso tu nuevo te amante ya te calentó ya?- Ella frunció el ceño al oírlo y se dio vuelta.

Ella lo miraba casi fulminándolo con la mirada.- ¿De que hablas? Que yo sepa el mujeriego eres tu, no yo.- Se cruzaba de brazos, ¿Como se atrevía a decirle eso? Menos mal que ni apareció cuando estaba Aizen, sino la haría pasar el papelón mas grande del mundo.-Alguien que es amable conmigo y tu intentando espantarlo...-

El pelinegro prefirió callarse con respecto a lo primero que ella le dijo.- ¿Y que?, Seguro ni sabes como es el y ya le llamas amable, mujer rara.-

-Ya... Lo conocí ayer, no quería que me compre nada pero lo hizo, ¿pero y eso que te tiene que importar?- Dijo la chica mientras el suspiraba algo molesto.  
_"Tks... Claro, de otros acepta cosas y no se resiste, a mi apenas me acerco ya me quiere alejar." _Pensó el pelinegro mientras se sacaba su abrigo y se lo ponía a ella, por muy molesto que este no se olvidaba del hecho de que el abrigo que ella usaba era bastante fino.

-¿Que haces? ¡Te morirás de frió!- Chillo Orihime algo preocupada, y volvió a insistir un par de veces mas, pero se callo ya que el ni le respondía.

Llegaron a la casa del chico y la pareja ya no estaba, solamente les dejaron una nota diciendo que irían a abrir la cafetería ya que hacia mucho frió y tendrían mas clientes de lo normal.

-Gracias...- Le dijo Orihime a Ulquiorra mientras le devolvía su abrigo.- Ohm... Perdón por no avisarte que saldría... No quería despertarlos.-

-No pasa nada, tal como dijiste ni me debe importar.- Dijo en un tono algo tranquilo, pero aun así ella inflo las mejillas algo decepcionada, le empezaba a gustar verlo celoso.-Creo que esta noche nevara, así que mejor anda usando esos abrigos que te compro tu "amigo".-Le decía el mientras se dirigía a la cocina para hacer el desayuno, dejándola confundida.  
Ella le dijo nada y se echo en el sofá con algo de frió, sin duda no sabría como dormiría a la noche si llegaba a nevar tal como decía el pelinegro, hasta el cuero del sofá blanco estaba helado.- Me dará una pulmonía...-Pensó en vos alta mientras el chico ya venia con dos cafés de la cocina.

-Esto no es nada comparado a otros días del año, aguanta mujer.- Le dejo su taza en la mesa que estaba rodeada de sofás, y fue de nuevo a la cocina a encender la calefacción, todo andaba bien hasta que el chico de ojos verdes se percato de que la calefacción estaba rota, no tubo mas remedio que volver al living y sentarse en uno de los sofás pequeños a tomar su taza de café.-Bueno, el calentador esta roto.- Dijo con tranquilidad mientras la chica casi escupía el café.

-¡No es posible! Ahora si me moriré de frió...- se hizo bolita en el sofá mientras llevaba sus manos a su cabeza.

-Aunque...Se me ocurren varias cosas para hacer y que no tengas frió.- Le decía Ulquiorra mientras tomaba otro sorbo de café con tranquilidad.

Ella se respingo y se sonrojo sin poder creer lo que le estaba diciendo el chico que tenia a pocos metros.- ¡Pervertido!- chillo pero antes de que pueda seguir insultándolo el pregunto.

-¿Y quien dijo que te haría algo pervertido?-

_"Ohh... Okey esta sera la ultima vez que me hace apenar, me vengare hoy mismo de lo de ayer y de lo de hoy." _Pensaba la chica que estaba roja como un farol, y deseaba que se la trague la tierra mientras el chico hacia como si nada y seguía tomando tranquilamente su café.

**Nota de la autora x3**

Perdon si encuentran algun horror-ortografico xD Esto lo escribi a la madrugada algo desvelada y asdafasd ! Dx Pero bueno, sin falta ahi tienen el cap 8 x3

_CaFanel Muchass gracias! Jajaja xD Owww gracias por los dias (?) Pero bueno yo intentare actualizar rapido, porque soy de esas autoras que son muy asfasdad (?) xD Entiendo cuando te dejan esperando meses y ni luces x'D Me encanta que te encante x3 Besitos!_

_Kumikoson4 Sobre el chapter 6... Si, lose Dx Pero la entiendo, jajaja pobresita xD Quien no caeria (?) Besitos x3_

_ai no kotoba, Luna-Angie Besitos a ustedes también que me han estado siguiendo, me gusta que les guste lo que me gusto escribirles (? x3_

_Kumikoson4 Sobre el chapter 6... Si, lose Dx Pero la entiendo, jajaja pobresita xD Quien no caeria (?) Besitos x3_

_karliss JOJOJO hasta yo quiero ver eso DDDX _

ai no kotoba, Luna-Angie Besitos a ustedes también que me han estado siguiendo, me gusta que les guste lo que me gusto escribirles (? x3


End file.
